The True Identity
by Laura415
Summary: Two girls find out that their real parents are in fact CSI's. SMacked and GSR shippings, don't like don't read.
1. The Discovery

**Hi everyone, this is my second story. I wrote it with my best friend and thought i'd share it with you all hope you like it :) **

**I do not own anything apart from the two teenage girls :)**

* * *

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, ready or not here I come!!" The voice of a 15 year old girl rang throughout the house. The girl, with long brown hair just past her shoulders and sparkling green eyes, wearing stone washed jeans and a small dark blue vest top made her way through the house searching for her sister. It wasn't her real sister as she, as well as her sister, had been adopted when they were babies but considered themselves as sisters, she was 15 and her sister 11. Her ringlet hair bouncing slightly as she made her way through the house, she had searched the garden and downstairs with no look so began to make her way upstairs.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She shouted, she heard a giggle coming from her sisters room and grinned and made her way to the closed door. She pushed the door open and walked inside "Emily I know you're in here" the room was silent, she looked around the room for any possible hiding places. Her eyes fell onto the walk in wardrobe, she sniggered and made her way towards the double doors and pulled them open "Got ya!!!" she shouted but looked surprised as her eyes landed on a box of files and not on her sister. She started to carefully pick up this heavy box full of documents which was sat hidden in their parent's wardrobe once she was sat on the bed she started to read them and noticed that these were no ordinary files, they were birth certificates.

The first file that she began to read had her name on along with her real parent's names. One of the names that she notices is one she recognized from the paper that morning... Mac Taylor. She was deep in concentration that she didn't hear Emily come out from under the bed and walk towards her, Emily placed her hand on Ambers shoulder and spoke "What are ya looking at Amber?", Amber jumped as Emily touched her shoulder, she turned her head to look at her younger sister and held up the files "these look like our birth certificates, with our parents names on". Emily looked a little confused "our real parents?" she asked, Amber only nodded as she flipped over the page of her file and a piece of paper fell out onto her lap, she picked it up and looked at it.

There was a man and a woman in the picture, both brightly smiling, his arm draped around her shoulders, she was leaning into him slightly. Amber and Emily stared at the picture intently for a few minutes before Emily spoke "He looks like that man that was on TV this morning" Amber nodded "that's because it is the man on TV this morning" Amber replied in a mixture of confusion, excitement and nervousness.

Emily bent down next to Amber and picked up the next file and opened it up, just like the other file, a piece of paper fell out onto Emily's lap, she looked at the picture of a man and a girl, probably in her 20s, they were both smiling, her more brightly than him, the man looked as if he was smirking rather than smiling. Emily noticed that the man looked quite a bit older than the girl, she noticed a bridge in the background, golden gate bridge in San Francisco, she placed the picture down beside her and began to read the piece of paper inside the file. At the top it read birth certificate, she read further and came to the names of her birth parents, she didn't recognise any of the names but she wanted to find them.

After a few more minutes of silence Emily spoke "do you wanna go find them?" she asked, Amber looked at her, thinking for a moment and nodded "yeah, I do. But what if they don't want me, they didn't want me when I was a baby" she looked down sadly. Emily frowned "maybe they did, maybe they had no choice but to give you up" Amber nodded, "maybe. What about you? Who are your real parents?" Emily shrugged "Nobody famous, not like your real dad. There's this picture though..." Emily handed Amber the picture of her birth parents which Amber took and looked at "...see the bridge? Its golden gate bridge, in San Francisco, I guess they live there" Emily sighed, she knew they'd never make it to San Francisco on their own.

Amber looked at her a little sadly knowing what her little sister was thinking, her eyes suddenly lit up "I could get my dad to look them up" Emily looked at her a little confused. Amber turned on her knees so that she was facing Emily and began to explain "we already know where my dad works, when we find him we can ask him to look your parents up and then he can come with us to find them" Amber said excitedly and Emily's eyes light up and she began to bounce on her legs "yeah!!" Emily grinned and flung her arms around Amber hugging her tightly. Amber laughed and hugged Emily back just as excited, they were going to find their real parents.

* * *

It was early in the morning, just as the sun began to rise, when Amber crept into Emily's room. She was wearing dark blue bleached jeans and a red t-shirt with a leather jacket, a rook sack slung over her shoulder "Emily you awake?" Amber whispered as she made her way over to her sisters bed. Emily opened her eyes at the sound of her name and quickly slung the covers from her body and got out of the bed already dressed, she was wearing the same blue washed bleached jeans that her sister was wearing but with a purple t-shirt. Emily ran over to her wardrobe and quickly got her denim jacket from the hanger and shoved her arms through the sleeves while she quickly walked over to Amber, she grinned up at her sister and Amber smiled back at her "ready?" Amber asked

"Ready" Emily replied and they quietly made their way downstairs and out of the house so that they didn't wake up their parents. They made their way down the path and onto the street, they walked for a few blocks until they came to the local cab station, Amber walked inside the building, Emily behind her, and went up to reception. She pressed the buzzer and waited, a few minutes later a woman in her late 30's came out and looked at the two youngsters "Can I help you?" Amber looked at Emily then at the women and replied "yeah, we'd like to get a cab to the police station please?" the women looked a little puzzled but picked up the radio, she put it down a few moments later and spoke to Amber "they'll be one at front in about 5 minutes"

Amber smiled "thank you" "thank you" Emily said to the women straight after Amber, the women smiled at them "you're welcome" Amber and Emily made their way outside and sat on a bench waiting for the cab to arrive. True to the women's word the cab pulled up at front 5 minutes later, they got into the cab and Amber told the driver where they wanted to go, he set of. About 5 minutes into the journey Amber opened her rook sack and pulled out two breakfast bars, she handed one to Emily, who took it from her and ripped it open and took a bit, Amber zipped the bag back up then copied her sister.

Twenty minutes later the cab pulled up outside their destination, Amber handed him the fair then followed her sister as she climbed out of the cab. They stood side by side looking up at the tall building as they heard the cab pull away, they stood there in amazement for a few moments before Amber looked down at her sister, Emily looked back at her and they began to walk towards the entrance. Once they made it to the door Amber took hold of the handle and pulled it open, she walked inside with Emily close behind her. As they walked inside they gazed around the large reception, desks where situated either side of them, some had piles of paperwork on them and some had just a few sheets of paper, there was only one officer that was sat at his desk, the name tag read Don Flack. He was a tall, dark haired man who had boyishly handsome features, he was dressed in a white shirt, black trousers with a black blazer and a navy blue tie. He looked up as he saw Emily and Amber walking towards him "Hello there, how can I help you?" Amber looked a little nervous and her voice quivered slightly as she spoke "Hi, erm, i'm looking for my dad... Mac Taylor."

Don looked at Amber, his jaw dropped and his face showing utter surprise and confusion, he began to splutter his words "Ma...da...Mac...dad" Amber looked at Don in total confusion, her eyebrow raised as Don spluttered. Emily looked from Don to Amber and back again then back to Amber as she spoke "You know him?" Amber asked, Don just stared at her not speaking. Emily snapped her fingers in Don's face "wakey wakey" Don shook his head and grabbed his phone and began to dial a number. Amber looked at Emily in excitement and they grinned at each other, and then stared at Don as he began to speak "Hey, Stella, yeah is Mac there?..." Amber's face fell as she heard the name Stella and remembered that her mother's real name is Stella, she wondered if it was the right Stella "...okay well i've got a girl here that says Mac is her father, would you get him to come down please?... yeah...okay thanks Stella" Don cut of the phone and put it back into his pocket.

He walked round his desk "would you like to follow me please" Don said as he walked towards the waiting room, Amber and Emily followed him. Once inside the waiting room Amber and Emily sat down "would you like anything to drink or eat?" Don asked, Amber and Emily shook their heads "we have food and drink in my bag" Amber replied as she pulled the bag from her back and laid it on her lap. Don smiled at her, he looked at her more curiously and noticed a strong resemblance to Mac, _if Amber had shorter hair she'd be the double of Mac _Don thought, but her eyes where green, _obviously her mother's_ Don thought again but raised his eyebrow as he recognised the eyes but couldn't think where from.

As he was racking his brain someone walked into the precinct causing Don to jump slightly, he turned and saw Stella walking towards him, he smiled and walked over to her, as he got closer he saw the same green eyes that he'd just been staring into. All thoughts went from his head as he put two and two together _Stella's her mom... but Mac's her father...but?...how?...when?_ his mind was racing as he was getting closer to Stella. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself and get on with the task at hand "hey Stel, she's in the waiting room, I thought the interrogation room might scare the younger one" Stella smiled "okay, thanks Don". "Did Mac tell you he had a kid?" Don asked, Stella raised her eyebrow "he doesn't know himself, if he did he would have told me" Stella smiled and made her way to the waiting room.

Her heart was pounding as she knew that the girl on the other end of the door was her daughter too, when Don had explained on the phone she knew that it was the little girl she gave up 15 years ago, she didn't want to but she had no choice, she couldn't look after her like a real mother should. Stella stopped at the door, took a deep breath to compose herself and pushed the door open. On the other side Amber was waiting patiently for her father, her heart began to race as she heard the door open, when she saw Stella walk into the room her eyes widened and she froze in her seat, all thoughts vanished from her mind. Stella cautiously walked to the opposite chair, facing Amber, she sat down and smiled as she looked into her own eyes but seeing Mac's features.

Amber starred at Stella and smiled back as she saw Stella smiling at her. There were a few more minutes of silence before Amber spoke "mom?" Stella smiled and nodded her head "yeah" Amber stood up and made her way over to Stella, she sat down next to her, they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds then Amber wrapped her arms around Stella's waist and hugged her tightly, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. Stella hugged her back and kissed the top of her head "i'm so glad you found me, I never wanted to give you up, I had no choice" Amber lifted her head to look into Stella's eyes, she looked confused so Stella began to explain "your dad was married at the time, we were both drunk and one thing lead another, when I found out that I was pregnant I didn't tell him, I didn't want to have an abortion and I couldn't look after you coz of my work so I gave you up for adoption and hoped one day that you'd come find me" Stella smiled slightly and Amber smiled "and I did, I found mine and Emily's birth certificates while we were playing hide and seek yesterday and there was a picture of you and dad" Amber pulled away from Stella and grabbed her bag, taking the picture of Stella and Mac out she showed it to Stella.

Stella took the picture and smiled at it "this was taken just before I found out I was pregnant with you... your dad didn't know..he still doesn't" Stella smiled sadly "but we can tell him soon, I need to get back to the lab so you can come with me" Amber smiled at this, she was excited about meeting her dad and having a look around the place where her parents worked. "Can Emily come too?" Amber asked a little excited, Stella smiled at her daughter's excitement and nodded "Course she can, do her parents know she's with you?" Stella asked, Amber looked down at her lap then back up at Stella again and bit her lip before she replied "we ran away from our parents to come find you... I recognised dad's name from the TV, I didn't know that you worked with him too... we don't know who Emily's real parents are and we was wondering if you would help us look for them?" Amber asked and Stella looked over at Emily who was smiling shyly, Stella smiled and held her hand out to Emily, Emily stood up and slowly walked over and took Stella's hand. Stella smiled and pulled her close to her body "don't worry honey we'll find your parents" Stella smiled and Emily smiled brightly back.

Just then Stella's phone began to ring, she picked it up "Bonasera...yeah...ok i'll be there in a few, oh and Mac?... I've got something to tell you and someone you need to meet...ok, love you too bye" Stella smiled as she clipped the phone back onto her belt. Amber looked a little confused "love you too?" she questioned, Stella chuckled "yeah, we've been having a secret relationship for the past two years, no one knows about us... yet, but I guess now that you're here everyone will find out" Stella smiled and Amber giggled.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it :) Add to favourites, leave a comment. If I get 2 or more comments i'll add the next chapter :D **


	2. Finding out and having fun

**Hello people, thank you for all your reviews sorry its taken me so long to upload the next chapter but i had trouble with my laptop and iv had to use another one but then the word document wasn't opening my story and its just bin down hill really lol but here's the second chapter...FINALLY lol**

**I do not own anything, apart from the two girls :)**

**

* * *

**

Mac was bent over a microscope when he heard someone walk into the room, he smiled as he recognised the footsteps of his best friend, girlfriend and soul mate. He lifted his head and smiled at her "Hey is our suspect in interrogation?" Stella looked a little confused at Mac's question "suspect?" she questioned. "Yeah, you said you had someone you'd like me to meet?" Mac said as he too looked confused as to why Stella was questioning him "oh yeah" Stella smiled as she remembered "she's in your office, but before we go in can we go somewhere private?" Stella was getting a little nervous and Mac, the detective that he was, sensed her nervousness and walked over to her "Stel, you okay?"

Stella nodded "yeah I'm fine I just need to tell you something important, please can we go somewhere private?" Mac was getting a little concerned and led her out of the trace lab and down the corridor to the waiting room. He opened the door and let Stella go in first, she smiled a little as she walked passed him, he followed her in and shut the door behind him. Stella paced across the floor as she looked more nervous and a little fearful, Mac walked up to her "Stella are you sure you're ok?" Stella nodded and swallowed "yeah I'm sure I...sit down" It wasn't an order; he looked at her and sat down facing her "Stella you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Stella stopped pacing and faced him; she took a deep breath and let it out slowly then moved to sit down opposite him. She looked in his eyes as she took another deep breath "you have a daughter" she said quickly, Mac looked confused "what?" Stella said it more slowly this time but was still a little fast but Mac understood her clearly "you have a daughter" Mac looked at her shocked "I... have a daughter?" Stella nodded "but?... how?" Mac was slightly confused, as well as shocked, he didn't remember Claire ever being pregnant and she would have told him if she was, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He stood up and started to pace the room, Stella watching him, as he spoke "that night..." Mac looked at her and Stella nodded her head, Mac went to sit next to Stella and took her hands in his "why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Stella looked down at their hands, tears beginning to sting her eyes as she answered "coz you were with Claire and I didn't want to ruin your relationship..." she looked up at him and he looked back at her, he waited for her to continue "... and I was scared that I'd lose you as friend and lose my job so I decided that I'd give the baby up for adoption... She looks so much like you Mac, she could be your double… but with my eyes" Stella chuckled and Mac smiled, and then frowned "why didn't you tell me when we got together?"

Stella looked down again then looked back up at him and spoke "coz I didn't want to lose you and I thought if I told you that I gave up our daughter you'd hate me, I don't want you to hate me, I love you so much Mac" Mac took her head in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs "I wouldn't hate you, I love you too much to hate you, this is great news. I mean we've missed out on looking after her as a baby and watching her grow up but this is exactly what I want" Mac said as he grinned at Stella, Stella looked at him, a little shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "you want a kid?...with me?"

Mac chuckled at her expression and kissed her on the lips "yes of course with you, who else do you think I want a baby with?" Mac smiled and Stella shrugged grinning. Mac kissed her again, this time Stella kissed him back, both grinning. Mac pulled away and looked at Stella "so when do I get to meet her?" Stella smiled and stood up "she's waiting in your office with her sister" Mac raised his eyebrow at the mention of a sister, Stella chuckled "don't worry, she's her adoptive sister" Mac nodded his head once in understanding.

They began to walk to Mac's office "what's her name?" Mac asked "Amber" Stella replied and Mac smiled at the name, it was his favourite name for a girl "you remembered" Mac said, Stella just looked at him and smiled. As they rounded the corner Mac could see two people sat on the couch in his office, they finally got to the door and Stella shoved it open, letting Mac go in first. Amber and Emily both looked up when they heard the door open, Emily watched as Mac came into the office and Amber's eyes lit up.

Amber ran towards him and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist "dad!" Stella and Emily chuckled as Mac bent his head and kissed Amber on the top of the head "hello to you to Amber" Mac chuckled. Amber pulled away and looked up at Mac in shock "you know my name?" Mac chuckled again "you're mum told me" Amber looked at Stella "how did you know my name? I didn't tell you" Stella walked over to her "I chose the name and told the adoption agency that whoever adopted you had to keep the name coz it's your dad's favourite name" Stella answered and Amber looked at Mac, her mouth in an o shape.

Mac chuckled and nodded his head "it sure is, Amber has been my favourite girls name since I was little"

Amber grinned "what's your favourite boys name?" she asked, Mac cocked his head as he thought then smiled at Amber and replied "Conner"

Amber smiled "that's a nice name, I like it"

"Glad you do" Mac replied as he smiled at Amber. Stella cleared her throat and smiled at Mac and Amber "are you two gunna be talking about names all day or do you want to have a tour of the lab?" Stella said and both Amber and Emily shouted "yeah! Tour!" Mac and Stella chuckled. Emily walked up to Stella and Mac and looked up at them "does this mean you're my aunty and uncle?" she asked. Stella and Mac looked at each other then back at Emily "sure, we'd be happy to be your aunty and uncle" Stella answered and Emily grinned. Mac clapped his hands " right then, let's get this tour started shall we?" he asked and Amber and Emily jumped up and down "whooo" they both said, Mac and Stella chuckled and they all made their way out of Mac's office.

Once the tour of the lab was over they all sat in Mac's office talking, well Amber and Emily were talking about all the cool gadgets that the lab had while Stella and Mac were just smiling and laughing at the two excited children. The excitement carried on for about half an hour until they finally calmed down and began to talk about their childhood. "...they hate us and make us do all the housework and they never let us play outside with our friends." Amber said sadly.

Stella and Mac looked at each other; Stella feeling guiltier than ever for giving her daughter up, Mac saw the guilt in her eyes and looked back at her. Stella knew what his look meant as they shared a secret language than nobody else knew about, his look said we'll talk about it later. They looked back at Amber and Emily as Amber continued to speak "That's why we wanted to find our real parents coz we didn't like it there." Stella stood up and went to sit in between them and put her arms around them and smiled at them as she spoke "don't worry you'll be ok with us, right Mac?" Stella looked at Mac smiling.

Mac smiled back and replied "definitely". Just then there was a knock on the door and all four heads looked up to see Lindsay, Mac waved her in and Lindsay smiled and walked in "Hey, Stella the prints found on the murder weapon came back to a Joseph Lee, he's in the database for armed robbery." Lindsay smiled as she spoke, her smile faltered once she saw the two new people in the office, it wasn't the fact that they were in Mac's office it was the fact that the older of the two girls looked a lot like Mac and Stella.

Stella chuckled at Lindsay's expression "I'll explain later, why don't you take Danny with you to go see Mr. Lee, I'm sure he'll love to see you. Oh and make sure you get a warrant for his fingerprints and DNA..." Lindsay butted in as she smiled "Yeah yeah, I know what to do Stel... see you later...bye" Lindsay smiled and waved at Amber and Emily then dashed out of the office, her voice could be heard from down the hall as she shouted "Yo Messer, get your coat on we've got a criminal to go get..." Stella and Mac chuckled as they heard Lindsay shouting at Danny.

A few hours after Lindsay left, Stella and Mac where still in the office with Emily and Amber. They had talked some more about their childhood bringing Mac and Stella up-to-date on what Amber was like as a child and the others of the team as well as what will happen when Amber and Emily went to live with them. They had decided that Emily would also stay with them until they found her real parents which thrilled both girls as they didn't want Emily to go back to their old house. Stella and Mac had also decided that a few weeks off work would be appropriate to welcome Emily and Amber into their house and get them settled in, the only thing they had to do was ask Sinclair, their boss, for the time off, introduce the girls to the rest of the team and go back to their old house to get all the girls' stuff.

* * *

Once their shift was nearly over, they all made their way up to Sinclair's office, after Stella and Mac had explained their situation Sinclair decided to give them their desired week off with pay. Once they were back at Mac's office, Stella went to her office to grab her coat then came back to Mac's office where him and the girls were piling paperwork into a cardboard box. Stella stopped at the door and watched them, smiling, as they joked and laughed, they looked like they had known each other from the day she was born. She didn't want to disturb the interaction between father and daughter but she had too, she knocked on the open door and stepped in as Mac and the girls turned around to face her.

They smiled and Amber put the last pile of paperwork in the box then grinned at Mac, Mac grinned back "good job, let's go home shall we?" Amber grinned and hugged him; he hugged her back as he kissed her on the top of the head and looked up at Stella who was also grinning. Amber let go of Mac and grabbed his coat for him then took hold of his hand as he walked out of his office, Mac smiled and took the coat from his daughter "thank you" Amber smiled up at him and walked out of his office with him.

Emily walked at the side of Amber while Mac took hold of Stella's hand and continued to make their way out of the lab. As they past the locker room they heard the rest of the team talking and laughing, Mac stopped, making all three girls come to a holt and turned to look at Stella "Take the girls to the car I'm just gunna have a word with the guys and Linds" he smiled, Stella smiled back and knew what he was up to, she nodded then took hold of Ambers shoulder and lead her and Emily out to the car. Emily ran to the other side of Stella and took hold of her hand while Amber took the hand that was holding her shoulder, Stella looked down and smiled at them both and squeezed their hands gently.

Mac watched them walk away, smiling, then turned to the locker room and stood in the door way as he spoke "hey..." they all turned their heads and a round of nods and hi's was said, they stopped what they was doing and turned to face Mac as they knew that the boss had something to say to them "...how would you like to come to my place for dinner?" Lindsay and Danny shared a look while Hawkes and Adam shared a look, Danny shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Mac "me and Lindsay are in, don't mind if we bring Lucy do you?" Mac chuckled "course you can bring Lucy, wouldn't want it any other way" Lindsay smiled and shut her locker then walked past Mac and patted him on the shoulder "see you later Mac"Mac smiled and returned Danny's head nod as he past him.

Mac then turned to the two remaining people in the room "so? What you say? You both in?" Hawkes and Adam both nodded "sure boss, we're in" Hawkes replied for both him and Adam. "Good, see you later" Mac replied and walked away heading to the car where Stella, Amber and Emily where waiting. As he approached the car he saw Stella turned in her seat looking back at Amber and Emily, laughing at something that Amber was saying as he could see Amber talking and hand gesturing. Mac chuckled to himself and grinned at Stella as she turned her head, he'd known that she had saw him approaching, and grinned back.

Mac got into the car and spoke as he started the car "you girls gunna let me in on the secret?" Amber giggled "should we mum?" Stella looked at Amber then at Mac and grinned evilly and playfully and shook her head as she replied "No I don't think we should" Stella smirked at Mac and he narrowed his eyes at her with a smile on his face which made Stella laugh, Mac laughed with her and pulled out of the lab car park and made his way home. The drive wasn't peaceful like it used to be but Mac didn't mind at all, even though it was strange to him to hear the sound of laughter and talking from his daughter it felt right.

He only wished that Stella had told him about her pregnancy, he would have been there for her and their daughter but he knew why she did what she did and didn't blame her, he would have probably done the same if he was her. Soon enough he pulled into the drive way of his and Stella's house which they had been sharing for just over 9 months, at first he thought it would be a little uncomfortable for them to share a new house as she had been living at his apartment for 6 months but he found that it was just like living at his apartment, it felt right to have her living with him no matter where they were.

They all climbed out of the car and Stella past the house key to Amber in which she took and she and Emily ran off into the house, Stella and Mac chuckled as they ran. Stella took a step forward to follow her daughter and her daughter's friend but before she could take another step she felt her arm being pulled back and her back connecting with the car door. She gasped but was cut off mid gasp as she felt the lips of her lover lock onto hers in a passionate kiss, she smiled and moaned slightly as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mac continued to kiss her for a few more minutes then moved down to her neck, gently nibbling at the skin, Stella moved her head to give him better access and bit her lip as she let out a soft moan, smiling.

Mac chuckled and ran his hands over her hips, his fingertips just under her top so that they where grazing her skin. Stella grabbed his hands and pulled her head away from his lips, he looked at her smiling and placed his forehead against hers, she smiled back both of them breathing heavily. Stella lifted her hands and ran them through his hair as she spoke "as much as I'd like to carry on we have two girls in there who are waiting for us" Mac smiled and ran his finger down her body and stopped at where her womb would be as he replied "and one of them is our daughter...you know maybe we should give her a brother or sister" he said in a low tone, Stella knew that tone all too well and laughed at his words as she pushed him away gently and replied "Mac Taylor, stop that tone of voice..." she began to walk towards the house again and turned back towards Mac before she went into the door "... oh and we'll talk about that baby later...maybe" Stella smirked and walked into the house leaving the door open, Mac smirked and followed Stella into the house shutting the door behind him.

Amber and Emily ran around the house and admiring each room as they entered and looking at the many pictures that was hanging on the walls, they ran outside and saw a big garden and started to play around before they ran back into the house and ran upstairs. The first door they got too was an office, they assumed it was for work, the next room was a bathroom, it was a decent size with a big bath tub and shower stall, Emily pretended to be having a shower as she span around inside the shower stall and sang. Amber laughed at her and ran out of the bathroom, Emily followed, the next room they got too was a spare bedroom, they didn't bother to look around the room as it was empty so they made their way to the next and final room which was Stella's and Mac's room.

They ran over to the bed and jumped on it and began to hit each other with a pillow, giggling as they did so, Amber hit Emily a little too hard and she fell off the bed. Emily screamed and hit the floor as Amber gasped and jumped off the bed "oh my god Emz I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard are you ok?" Emily sat up holding her arm and nodded "yeah just my arm hurts a little" Emily began to laugh and jumped on Amber and began to tickle her. Amber screamed and laughed trying to get away from Emily but it wasn't going as well as Amber wanted it to so she began to tickle Emily back. Emily giggled and she squeezed her arms to her side and scrambled away from Amber getting up and running out of the room and down the stairs.

Amber laughed and ran after her "Emily I'm gunna get you!" she said as she ran down the stairs just seeing Emily turn the corner and disappear, she followed the same path as Emily had and ran towards the kitchen, assuming that is where Emily had gone, when all of a sudden she was grabbed by the waist from behind by two strong hands, she screamed as Mac began to tickle her ribs. Amber tried to escape from her father's tickling grip as she giggled and fell to the floor as she shouted "ahhhh! Dad...dad stop...daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Mac chuckled hearing his daughter's pleas and continued to tickle her until Amber was squirming on the floor. Mac stopped his tickle attack and Amber laid on the floor giggling as she gasped for breathe, he laughed and stood up and held his hand out for her. Amber took his hand and pushed herself up as Mac pulled her to a standing position, she was still laughing but her breathing was returning to normal but she was still a little out of breathe as she spoke "that wasn't fair daddy" Mac chuckled and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder and hugged her to him, Amber wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head to his chest and took a deep breath in.

Mac glanced down "what you doing Amber?" he asked, Amber looked up at him "just smelling, so that I'll always remember what you smell like" she replied and smiled, Mac smiled back and kissed her on her forehead then held her close to him again as he replied "well I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so I'm afraid you're gunna have to put up with me for the rest of your life" Amber giggled and Mac chuckled "good coz I don't want you to go anywhere" Amber said as she tightened her grip on his waist, Mac felt her grip tighten and rocked her slightly as he laid his head on hers and closed his eyes. A few seconds later Mac and Amber heard a noise and looked up to see Emily with a camera in her hands with a big grin plastered on her face, Stella stood by her smiling and took the camera from Emily when she held it up for her to take. Amber gasped and let go of Mac then ran after Emily, Emily screamed and ran away laughing.

Mac and Stella laughed as they watched the girls run around the house, Amber got hold of Emily and began to tickle her again and they both began to roll on the floor, Mac walked up behind Stella and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. Stella sighed happily as she rested her head on Mac's, Mac took the camera of off her and put it on record and began to record the two girls as they rolled around the floor giggling. Stella chuckled "you know she's gunna get you back for doing that?" Mac grinned as he continued to record "maybe, but it'll be something to show the grandchildren" Stella looked at him her eyes slightly wide and replied "grandchildren? It was only ten minutes ago you were talking about giving her a brother or sister now you're giving us grandchildren" Stella chuckled and Mac smirked.

He stopped recording as the girls laid side by side breathing heavily and grinning, chuckling lightly, Mac pecked Stella's neck then walked around her and over to the girls, he pulled them up then asked "okay so what do you both want for dinner?" Amber and Emily shrugged "we ate what mom gave us, she never gave us a choice of what to eat" Amber replied. Stella walked over to them "well here you get to chose, why don't we go see what's in the fridge and freezer see what you want?" Amber and Emily grinned and nodded their head as they ran into the kitchen. Stella and Mac chuckled and followed them into the kitchen, Mac whispered into Stella's ear "you're a natural Stella Bonasera" Stella grinned at him and replied "so are you Mac Taylor" Mac smiled back at her and went to sit at the table as Stella made her way over to the fridge where Amber and Emily where searching for food.

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter... not a very good ending which i'm sorry for but i wanted to have the team meet Amber in the third chapter and if i'd done it in this chapter it would be really really really long lol not sure when the next chapter will be up as i'm on my mates laptop atm coz my laptop still aint got word :( hopefully i will have it soon and will get the next chapter up as soon as i can :)**

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading :D x**


	3. Moving In

**Me again :) lol sorry for the late update my muse hasn't been working right lately and i've had trouble at home so didn't feel like writing much but the next chapter is here and i hope everyone enjoys it :) again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING lol x**

* * *

Amber and Emily where playing cards when there was a knock on the door, they both looked up but before they could react Mac walked quickly out of the kitchen and made his way over to the door as he said "coming!". They watched as Mac opened the door and a women and man greeted him, they walked into the house and Amber and Emily saw that the women was holding a baby, around a year old. They recognised the women from earlier but didn't know who the man was but had seen him in a few pictures, Mac introduced them as Lindsay, as they knew, Danny and Lucy, the one year old. Lindsay smiled "It's nice to meet you both again, did you have a good time at the lab?" Amber and Emily both nodded "yeah, dad gave us a tour of the lab, it was amazing"

Danny's eyes widened and Lindsay just smirked, she knew from the moment she saw Amber that Mac and Stella where her parents. Danny looked from Amber to Mac and back at Amber then back at Mac "da...da...dad?" Danny spluttered and Mac smiled "yes Danny, Amber is my daughter, now I need to finish dinner will you keep them company?" Mac asked, Danny only just nodded as he still processed the Mac being a dad news. Lindsay laughed at him and went to sit down on the sofa opposite Amber, a few moments later Danny joined her and they all began to talk, well Danny and Lindsay questioned as Amber answered.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door again, Danny answered, stood behind the door was Flack, Danny let him in and told him where Lindsay was, just as Danny was about to shut the door a voice spoke up "wait!" Danny opened the door again and saw Hawkes and Adam running up the driveway. Danny greeted them with a handshake and let them in, they all went into the living room and met Amber and Emily, Danny also mentioned that Amber was Mac's daughter which caused the two of the three new comers' jaws to drop, Flack already knew about Amber, he also knew who her mother was which the other's did not know unless they had looked closely at Ambers eyes. Adam and Hawkes began now began to ask questions which made Lindsay and Danny chuckle and Amber to answer the questions again.

As Amber was answering a question that Hawkes had asked another knock on the door was heard, this time Lindsay answered to find Sid at the door, she smiled and greeted him and let him in then led him to the others. Lindsay filled Sid in on the new information so that he was up to date on the situation, Lindsay introduced Sid to Amber and Emily then sat down in her seat while Sid sat down next to Adam and listened as Hawkes and Adam continued to ask questions with Amber answering them. As everyone arrived Mac and Stella continued to cook dinner, Mac hadn't yet told them about Stella but they were planning on telling them after dinner.

After the questions was answered they all began to play cards, just before the first game was finished Stella came out from the kitchen "dinner's ready" this made the game players jump, Amber and Emily quickly ran towards the kitchen passing Stella, she looked back smiling then turned her body and followed them heading to the table as the others followed a little shocked at who they had just seen as they didn't even know she was there. Once everyone was sat down and dinner was served Lindsay asked "how long have you been here Stella?" Stella smiled and replied "a while" she wasn't giving anything away until after dinner.

It was silent for a few minutes until Flack asked about the case that the detectives was working on, this caused some chatter between the adults for the rest of dinner. Once dinner was eaten the guys and girls, apart from Stella and Lindsay, went back into the living room, while Stella and Lindsay washed the dishes. "So i'm waiting?" Lindsay asked with a slight smirk on her face, Stella smiled knowing what Lindsay was talking about but pretended not to "for what?"

" You know what Stella Bonasera...spill" Lindsay chuckled, Stella chuckled and finished washing the dishes, she went to sit down, while Lindsay continued to dry the dishes, and began to tell her the story of the night Amber was conceived, the pregnancy and giving her up. Lindsay had finished the dishes and had sat on the chair next to Stella, once Stella had finished her story Lindsay smiled "I knew it, the moment I saw her I knew she was yours and Mac's. What's gunna happen now? Is she going to live with you or Mac?"

Stella thought for a minute and decided to tell Lindsay about her and Mac "well she's going to live with us both, this is my home too Lindsay. Me and Mac...well let's just say we're together" Lindsay squealed and threw herself at Stella hugging her "oh my god Stella that's great news, it's about time too, I always knew you'd get together" Lindsay grinned as she released Stella and sat back down. Stella chuckled "shhhh nobody else knows apart from Sinclair, Mac's planning on telling the others later." Lindsay grinned and grabbed Stella's arm and pulled her into the living room where the others were playing a game of wink murder.

Stella didn't realise what they were playing and saw Amber falling to the floor "Amber!" Stella yelled and ran over to her, everyone stood there shocked as Mac ran over to Stella and held her shoulder "Stella she's okay, we're playing wink murder" Stella looked up at Mac then down at Amber as she lifted herself from the floor "mom what's wrong?" Stella shook her head and chuckled with tears in her eyes "nothing it's okay I just thought that you fell over"

Amber smiled and crawled to sit on Stella's knees and hugged her, Stella hugged her back and looked up at Mac "sorry I ruined your game" Mac smiled and bent down next to Stella and whispered in her ear "I think Amber just gave your identity away" he chuckled and nodded his head towards Adam, Flack, Sid and Danny. Stella looked over and laughed, Amber looked at Stella "sorry, I didn't mean to" Stella looked at Amber and smiled "its okay me and your dad was gunna tell them anyway, you got there before us" Stella grinned and Amber grinned back.

Amber jumped from Stella's knee and ran over to Emily who was playing with Lucy. Mac took hold of Stella's hand and helped her up then wrapped his arm around her waist and began to speak "well looks like the first cat is out the bag" Stella, Flack, Danny and Lindsay chuckled, while Adam repeated "first?"

Stella and Mac chuckled "the first, the second is me and Stella..." they looked at each other and Stella continued "we've been together for two years" they grinned at each other and turned back to the others. This time Danny and Flack's face was in total surprise as well as Adam's and Sid's. Lindsay giggled and ran over giving Stella another hug then hugging Mac. One by one the others walked over and gave Stella a hug and shook Mac's hand congratulating them on their relationship and Amber.

Once the team had gone, an hour after dinner, Mac and Stella took Amber and Emily back to the house where they lived to grab some of the essential stuff for the night until tomorrow when they could go back and get more stuff. Mac pulled up outside of the house and they all looked at it, it looked old and very unstable, the garden was cluttered with rubbish which made Stella and Mac wonder what inside looked like.

They all got out of the car and Amber and Emily walked up to the house, Mac and Stella followed closely behind, Amber opened the door and walked in, as soon as she entered the house a women's voice began to boom throughout the house getting closer until she come into view "Amber! Emily! that better be you!" An old looking women came round the corner, she held her hand up at Amber and Emily, like she was going to hit them as she spoke and both girls hutched together "your gunna regret going out without my permission" the old women spat at them and began to bring her hand down on Amber.

Before she could hit her Stella jumped in the way and grabbed the women's arm "HEY! Don't you dare hit my daughter!" the women's eyes widened and she struggled to get free from Stella's grip. Stella let her go and went over to Amber and Emily, she took their hands and led them past the women, the woman gave Stella a dirty look and was about to follow them when Mac touched her

shoulder and spoke "Mrs. I'd like to speak to you please." The women turned around and gave Mac the same look as she did Stella then folded her arms across her chest and waited for Mac to speak "Could you tell me your name please?"

The women looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if she wasn't going to answer but she did "Margaret Pipit, what's this about? Why is Amber's mother here? If she thinks that she's taking her away from me..." she stopped mid sentence as Mac put his hand up to silence her and spoke himself "Mrs Pipit i'm Detective Taylor. I am also Amber's dad and we will be taking both Amber and Emily with us. If you refuse we will arrest you for neglect and child abuse, it's up to you what would you like to do?"

Margaret stood there her eyes narrowed at Mac for a few seconds, thinking about her options, her eyes softened slightly and she sighed dropping her arms at her side and flicking her arm up in the air as she turned and walked away replying to Mac "fine take them, but you'll soon find out what horrible children they are" Mac shook his head knowing full well why the kids where horrible to her, he would have been the same if he lived here, but he knew that they wouldn't behave like that when they lived with him and Stella.

Mac heard the girls coming downstairs and went into the living room where Margaret was sat on the sofa smoking "we'll be back tomorrow for the rest of their stuff" he said and heard her grunt as he walked towards the stairs to meet the girls. He looked up and saw them coming downstairs and smiled up at them, he held his hand out for their bags and they smiled and gave him their bags then ran outside to the car grinning. Mac chuckled and waited for Stella to reach the last step before he took her hand and gave it a squeeze then led her outside to the car. He slung Amber and Emily's back packs in the trunk then got into the car and drove home.

Night time had fallen on New York and the street was dark, except for some street lamps and a house that had their living room lights on. When they arrived home Mac and Stella helped Emily and Amber sort their clothes out and Mac told them what was going to happen tomorrow. Amber and Emily were excited and had sat downstairs for a few hours watching TV with Mac and Stella until they were tired and wanted to go to sleep. Amber wanted Mac to tuck them in and he happily complied, he had stayed up there for a few more minutes as Emily wanted a bed time story.

Once Emily had fallen asleep Mac kissed them each on the forehead then made his way back downstairs, he sat on the sofa next to Stella and she cuddled up to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. Mac kissed her hair and she smiled "what took you so long?" Stella asked, Mac smiled and replied "Emily wanted me to tell her a bed time story" Stella looked up at him "really? Wow wish I could have been there to hear the story" Stella teased and chuckled, Mac chuckled and touched Stella's side. Stella jumped up and squealed slightly which made Mac chuckle even more, Stella hit him on the arm "don't do that you know i'm ticklish" she narrowed her eyes playfully at him and pouted.

He laughed and grabbed her head and kissed the pout from her lips, he ran his hands through her hair lovingly as he teased her lips with his tongue. Stella moaned softly against his lips as she let his tongue do a slow dance with hers, he pushed her back slowly so that she was lying down on the sofa and leaned over her as he continued to kiss her lips until she was fully laid down then kissed his way down to her neck. Stella moved her head to give him better access to her neck and moaned softly again as she held his head in one of her hands and ran her other hand down his back and under his top.

Mac grabbed her hand and held it in place as he looked at her, searching her eyes, Stella looked up at him and smiled "bedroom?" she asked. Mac smiled and sat up, Stella following him, she looked at him as he made no effort to stand up, Mac smiled at her "I want to talk to you first, about earlier" Stella looked at him confused so he carried on "when we came home from the lab" Stella realised what he was talking about and shuffled closer to him, she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him as she spoke "a baby would be great, but not yet, let's get Amber settled in and find Emily's parents first then we can start trying for a baby yeah?" she stroked his cheek while she spoke.

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles before he answered her "sounds good to me. It doesn't stop us from practicing though" he said in his bedroom voice which sent shivers down Stella's spine as she grinned at him. She stood up and led him upstairs to their bedroom, never letting go of his hand.

* * *

Emily woke up early in the morning and looked over at Amber who was still asleep, Emily nudged Amber gently trying to wake her up "Amber, Amber wake up"

Amber groaned "what?"

Emily sat up "i'm hungry"

Amber groaned again and turned over "go get something to eat then"

Emily moved and hit Amber on the side, Amber groaned and sat up "alright alright come on" Amber shoved the quilt from her body and got up and began to make her way downstairs with Emily following her. "Right what would you like?" Amber said as she got into the kitchen, Emily followed and sat on a chair as she decided "erm, sausage, beans, bacon, toast and mushrooms" Amber searched the cupboards for the ingredients to make Emily her breakfast while Emily sat at the table fiddling with her fingers.

Once all the ingredients where together and prepared Amber began to cook them and talked at the same time "did you hear anything last night?"

Emily stopped fiddling with her fingers and looked up at Amber "hear what?" Emily asked.

"Noises" Amber replied, Emily was a little confused as to what Amber was talking about "what noises?"

Amber rolled her eyes, which Emily did not see "you know...noises" Amber emphasised the word noises and Emily looked disgusted "ewww nooooo, tell me you didn't?" Amber chuckled at Emily's reply "actually I think I did... faintly" Amber replied and heard Emily gag "that's nasty i'm so glad I didn't hear them. Did you really hear them have...you know?" Emily asked not really believing her sister. Amber laughed and nodded her head causing another ewww and a giggle from Emily.

Amber continued to cook and served it to Emily once it was fully cooked. Emily began to eat and spoke after she had eaten a few mouth full's "are you going to tell them?" Emily asked and took another mouth full as Amber replied "and say what? Oh hey mom, dad I heard you having sex last night can you be quieter next time" they both burst out laughing and Amber pinched a piece of toast from Emily's plate. Emily looked up shocked "heyyyy!" Amber laughed as she took a bite "chill, I deserve it after cooking all that for you"

Emily stuck her tongue out at her and giggled and continued to eat her breakfast. Amber chuckled as she ate the piece of toast "shall we make them breakfast?" Amber asked when she had finished her slice of toast, Emily nodded as she put her fork down and swallowed the last bit of her breakfast "yeah, but i can't cook" Emily looked at Amber sadly. Amber stood up and took Emily's plate to the sink and dropped it into the bowl as she replied "it's ok i'm sure you can do the toast and get the plates and stuff yeah?" Emily nodded and grinned as she grabbed two plates from the cupboard and the knives and forks from the draw while Amber gathered all the ingredients and began to prepare them for cooking again.

Emily grabbed the bread and put four slices of toast into the toaster then grabbed a butter knife and the butter and stood waiting until Amber told her to put the toast on. Amber put on the bacon, and beans for cooking and then began to chop some mushrooms up, she turned her head to Emily "Emz can you come watch the beans and bacon for me please?" Emily walked over and stirred the beans every once in a while so that they didn't stick to the pan and made sure that the bacon didn't burn. She looked over at Amber who had just began to cook the mushrooms, Amber looked back and they smiled at each other then continued to cook breakfast for Mac and Stella.

With breakfast finished they made their way up the stairs to Mac and Stella's room, as they neared the door they heard giggling and gave each other a look. Emily continued to walk towards the door and knocked on the door "aunty Stella, uncle Mac can we come in?" they heard some shuffling then the door opened "hey, oh wow you made us breakfast?" Stella smiled as she saw the trays and let Amber and Emily in "you didn't have to do that" Amber smiled and walked in behind Emily and replied "we know but we wanted to do something nice for you" Amber smiled again and Stella made her way back into bed as Emily passed her tray to Mac then sat on the bed "thank you Emily, thank you Amber, this looks delicious" Mac said.

Amber passed her tray to Stella once Stella was sat in bed again then sat on the bed at her feet, Stella smiled and thanked Amber. Mac and Stella began to eat their breakfast when they was asked a question "did you have a good night last night?" Emily asked which caused Mac and Stella to look at each other, Amber's eyes widened and she hit her sister causing a wine from Emily "owww what was that for?"

"You know what it was for" Amber replied and hit Emily again. "Hey now now stop it both of you, mind telling us what's going on?" Mac said, Emily opened her mouth to speak but Amber spoke before she could get the chance "nothing, it's just Emily acting stupid that's all"

Emily glared at Amber "don't call me stupid, i'm not stupid"

Stella and Mac looked at each other then looked back at the girls "of course you're not, Amber stop calling your sister stupid, it's not nice" Stella said. Amber looked down at her lap "sorry mom" she looked up at Stella, Stella raised her eyebrow and Amber looked over at Emily "sorry Emily"

Emily smiled a little "it's okay i'm sorry too"

Amber smiled and leaned over and hugged Emily. Emily hugged her back then sat back pulling her legs under herself and began to twiddle her fingers together, she still felt bad for nearly spilling Amber's secret. Stella put her tray down and placed her hand on Emily's "Emily? What's wrong?"

Emily jumped at the contact as she wasn't expecting it and looked up at Amber then at Stella and smiled slightly and shook her head "nothing"

Stella looked at Amber "she feels bad for nearly telling you my secret" Stella looked at Emily and rubbed her shoulder in comfort then looked at Amber "what's your secret?" Stella asked and Amber looked down embarrassed "i can't tell you"

"why not?" Stella asked then looked back as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Mac smiled at Stella and squeezed her shoulder then got out of bed and went to sit next to Amber and spoke softly "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to but you know you can tell us anything right?" Amber looked up at Mac and smiled a little and nodded, she was silent for a few seconds more until she spoke again "i heard you and mom"

Mac looked a little confused for a second before he realised what Amber meant, he looked up at Stella shocked, her eyes reflecting the same, then placed his arm around Amber "Amber we're sorry, we didn't mean for you to hear us..." Amber looked up at Mac then at Stella then back at Mac and smiled slightly "it's okay there's no need to be sorry, it's only natural plus i know all about it anyway" Amber chuckled a little. Stella and Mac smiled a little then there was silence until Mac spoke "so what do you girls want to do today?" Emily and Amber shrugged "we don't go anywhere, apart from school" Emily said and Stella and Mac shared a pained look before Mac turned back to Amber and Emily "okay then why don't we go get the rest of your stuff from your old house then go to the zoo?" Emily and Amber looked up at Mac excitedly then ran off to their room to get ready which made Mac and Stella laugh.

Once everybody was ready and in the car Mac drove to Amber and Emily's old house to get the rest of their stuff, they dropped it all off at their new house then Mac drove to the zoo.

It had been a long day for Amber and Emily and as Mac drove home from the zoo they had fallen asleep in the back seat, Emily's head resting on Amber's shoulder and Amber's head resting on Emily's head. Mac looked in the mirror and smiled at them then whispered "hey, their asleep"

Stella turned her head round and smiled at the two sleeping forms then looked back at Mac "i'm not surprised, they've had a hectic day" they chuckled and it was silent for the rest of the ride home. As Mac was pulling into the drive Amber started to wake up, she moved her shoulder which caused Emily to wake up also, Mac noticed the movement as he stopped the car and smiled "well well look who's awake" he chuckled and Amber and Emily smiled as they climbed out of the car.

"Hey" Mac shouted as he climbed out the car, Amber and Emily turned around and Mac threw his house keys towards them which Amber catched then went to unlock the door. Stella walked towards the front door, Mac walking beside her with his hand resting on the crook of her back, leading her into the house. Once inside the house Amber and Emily went straight to bed while Mac and Stella sat on the sofa, snuggled together watching a film on the TV.

Half way through the film that they was watching Mac had noticed that Stella had fallen asleep so he decided to take her to bed, he switched the TV off and gently moved so that he could pick Stella up in his arms without waking her. Stella stirred a little as Mac stood up but then fell back to sleep straight away, her head resting on Mac's shoulder.

Once in the bedroom Mac gently laid her down on the bed and covered her up with the quilt before he undressed and got in beside her, sleep finding him quickly as he dreamed of his daughter, his girlfriend and their future.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 hope everyone enjoyed it :) RnR and i will be very grateful :) Chapter 4 is already writin so if you want me to post it i need you to review, pleaseeeeee with a cherry on top :) x**


	4. Finding mom and dad

****

**Hey all, i'm really really sorry for the long wait of this chapter but i've had a few problems at home so haven't been able to write much these past few months and my laptop decided to crash : stupid thing. Anyway this is the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**

A few months had passed since Amber and Emily had moved in and they loved every minute of it, Mac and Stella included. Stella and Mac had agreed that Amber and Emily could stay in the same school so not to take them away from their friends. Mac and Stella had talked about trying to find Emily's parents but wanted to make sure that Emily knew what it would mean but every time they tried to talk to her about it work had got in the way so Mac booked a day off for him and Stella so that they could talk to Emily, and Amber, without any interruptions. The sun was pouring through the curtains, brightening the room up, where two people laid, wrapped up in the sheet as well as each other. Stella opened her eyes slowly and tried to move but felt a heavy weight around her middle, she looked round and saw Mac fast asleep, his head close enough so that if Stella stuck her tongue out it would touch the tip of his nose.

Stella smiled at the sight of Mac and turned back around and tried to wriggle her way out off Mac's arm without waking him. Stella had just gotten out of Mac's grasp and was about to stand up when she felt a hand on her arm and her body being pulled back down, she laughed as her head hit the pillow and Mac climbed on top of her "and where do you think you're going?" Mac asked as he smiled down at her, leaning up on his arms so not to squash her. Stella grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she replied "well I was going to go have a shower but now you can join me if you want?" Mac grinned and pecked her on the lips then climbed of off her and made his way to the bathroom, Stella following him.

With their shower finished they began to get dressed, Mac was the first to finish getting ready "what would you like for breakfast?" he asked. "Hmmm I'm craving those chocolate covered pancakes that you're so good at making" Stella answered as she fastened her bra and grabbed her top, Mac chuckled "craving huh?" he said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He let out a pained groan as Stella smacked him on the arm "not that kind of craving Taylor" Stella chuckled then wrapped her arms around his neck. Mac leaned in and kissed her tenderly, pulling away slightly to speak "I know honey, I was joking" then began to kiss her again, pulling her body closer. They stood kissing for a few minutes until Stella pulled away "go make breakfast before I have a craving of another kind" this made Mac chuckle and he stepped away "yes ma'am" he said as he made his way out of the bedroom while Stella finished getting dressed and went to wake up Amber and Emily.

Stella opened the door to the girls' room and smiled as she saw them both fast asleep, she walked up to the bed and sat down on Amber's side softly, she put one hand on Ambers shoulder and the other hand on Emily's shoulder and gently rubbed their upper arms "Amber, Emily wake up, breakfast is gunna be ready soon" The girls stirred slightly and Amber opened her eyes slowly and looked at Stella, she yawned and stretched then smiled "hey" she sat up and rubbed her eyes as Emily woke up. "Morning, breakfast's gunna be ready soon so when you're ready come and get it" Stella smiled and stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Amber and Emily jumped out of bed and got dressed then headed down to the kitchen where their breakfast was already plated up and on the table, Stella was sat on a chair eating her breakfast as Mac had just finished plating his up. "Morning girls" Mac greeted as he smiled and sat down "morning" the girls said in unison and sat down on their chairs "this looks great… tastes great too. Thanks dad" Amber grinned at Mac as she chewed on some pancake, in which Mac grinned back "thank you Amber, glad you're enjoying them." They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Stella finished first and took her plate to the sink where she washed it, she walked back to the table and grabbed Amber and Emily's empty plates and washed them too "thanks mom" and "thanks auntie Stella" was said by both girls before they shot off to watch TV, "your welcome" Stella shouted back and chuckled. Mac walked up behind her and placed the plate in the sink which Stella began to wash it "thanks honey" Mac said as he gave her neck a small kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her stomach. Stella smiled and turned in his arms, once she had placed the washed plate on the drying board, and placed her arms around his neck.

They stood there smiling at each other for a few seconds before Mac spoke "what would you like to do today?" he asked, Stella shrugged "I don't know, maybe we could try and find Emily's parents?" Stella asked as she didn't really know what else to do, after all they did say they were going to find Emily's parents. Mac nodded "Ok, sounds like a good idea" Mac replied and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go and walking into the front room, with Stella following, where the girls were watching Tom and Jerry. "Hey, girls?" Mac said as he went to sit down on the chair opposite the sofa where the girls were sat, Amber turned the TV down and both girls looked at Mac as Stella sat down on the arm of the chair with Mac. "What's wrong dad?" Amber asked a little worried "Nothing's wrong sweetie, we just want to talk to you" Stella replied and smiled softly.

Amber and Emily didn't say anything so Stella continued, looking at Emily as she spoke "we've decided that we're going to start looking for your parents Emily". Emily's eyes widened in shock and excitement "really?" she asked, the excitement slightly evident in her voice. Stella smiled as she nodded, the next thing she knew Emily had her arms around her, hugging her tightly "thank you auntie Stella" she then gave Mac a tight hug "thank you uncle Mac". Stella and Mac both hugged her back "anything for you" Mac replied. Amber was sat quietly, her head down slightly, which Stella noticed. Stella got up and went to sit next to Amber and wrapped her arm around her shoulder "honey what's wrong?" Stella asked, sadness in her voice at seeing her daughter looking upset. Amber looked up and smiled sadly "I won't see Emily again once you find her parents" Amber looked down at her knees again, Stella looked up at Mac and Emily and squeezed Ambers shoulder slightly.

Emily ran up to Amber and sat on the other side of her "of course you will, I can come visit and you can visit me, right auntie Stella?" Emily looked up at Stella, in which Stella nodded and replied "of course". "And we can write and text and phone each other" Emily said and smiled at Amber as she looked up at her, Amber smiled back and nodded "promise?" Emily smiled and nodded and they hugged. Stella smiled and got up slowly and went to sit on the arm of the chair again, Mac grinned and grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his knee. Stella gave a small squeal of surprise and giggled, then both adults watched Amber and Emily as they were still hugging each other tightly.

Stella laid her head on Mac's shoulder as they both watched Amber and Emily hugging and promising each other that they will stay in touch once Emily goes to live with her parents. Stella sighed a little and Mac looked down at her "you ok?" he asked a little concerned, Stella looked up and smiled "yeah, just feeling sad for them, I mean they've been together since they were little and now to be pulled away from each other it's… sad" Stella smiled sadly up at Mac in which he returned her sad smile and kissed her forehead "they'll be fine, they have phones and laptops and we can always go visit Emily and her parents and they can come here to New York when we can all get the time off" he smiled again and Stella nodded in agreement then snuggled into Mac's shoulder again and watched the girls as they pulled away from each other and looked at Mac and Stella.

"You okay now?" Mac asked the girls who nodded and smiled "can we go to the park for a bit?" Amber asked and Mac smiled "course you can, dinners at 12... Before you go can you get me Emily's birth certificate please?" Mac lightly shouted the last sentence as the girls had already jumped up and headed to the door, Emily came running back in and towards the stairs as she shouted "I'll get it uncle Mac" she shouted as she ran up the stairs, Mac and Stella chuckled as Stella lifted herself back onto the arm of the chair and stood up. Mac stayed sat down and watched as Stella's top rode up a little as she stretched, he smirked and she looked down at him and gave him a don't-even-think-about-it look and walked out, heading to Amber.

Emily came running down the stairs a few seconds later and stopped in front of Mac "here you go uncle Mac" Emily said a little breathlessly and handed the folder in her hand over to Mac who took it "thank you Emily" he sat up and gave her a hug then patted her on the bum "go on then, off you go" Mac smiled and Emily giggled and ran back to the door while Mac began to read the first page that was inside the folder. Emily turned the corner and saw Stella ready with her trainers, which Emily happily let Stella help her put them on, once the trainers was on Emily hugged Stella "thank you aunty Stella… bye" she said as she followed Amber out of the door who said her goodbye just after Emily.

"Bye" Stella shouted and shut the door, then headed to the kitchen "do you want a coffee Mac?" Stella shouted to her boyfriend, she jumped as she heard Mac's voice behind her "please" Stella spun round holding her chest "jesus Mac what have I told you about creeping up on me" she said as she saw him stood at the chair with the folder in his hand. He placed the folder on the table and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead "sorry honey, I didn't mean to make you jump…forgive me?" he smiled apologetically and sadly as he pouted which made Stella chuckle. She gently hit him on the arm before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed away his pout, when they pulled apart they smiled at each other "does that mean you forgive me?" Mac asked with a bright smile.

Stella rolled her eyes "of course I forgive you" she chuckled and wriggled out of Mac's arms, he pulled her back and she laughed as her body crashed into his "Mac I need to make you your coffee remember" Mac shook his head and Stella smiled "now you don't want one? Well what do you want?" Stella asked and already had a feeling of what was on Mac's mind. Mac continued to shake his head at her first sentence then looked at her with a slight smirk on his face as he leaned into her ear and whispered something. Stella's eyes widened then grew playfull as she quickly wriggled out of Mac's embrace and ran for the bedroom as she said "race ya" Mac turned and ran after her.

Amber and Emily played on the park for a good two hours before anyone else had joined them, the park was getting a little full so they decided to head home. They had just come out of the park gate when they heard their names, they turned and saw two people they recognised. "Aunty Lindsay, Uncle Danny? What you doing here?" Amber asked excited and confused. Danny and Lindsay stopped in front of the girls and smiled at them as they hugged them "well hello to you too" Lindsay said chuckling and everyone else laughed a little "hello" Amber and Emily said in unison "so what are you doing here?… aren't you supposed to be at work?" Amber asked again.

"We are, we're looking for a missing girl, she was last seen around this area, do you recognise her?" Lindsay asked as she showed Amber and Emily of a blonde haired girl with a bright smile and blue eyes. Amber looked at the picture closely and nodded "yeah I do, she's in one of my classes at school. I don't talk to her much coz she's one of the popular girls" Amber looked down and Lindsay and Danny had a feeling she wasn't telling them everything "and… what else?" Danny asked softly.

Amber looked up at him then at Lindsay then back again "she erm… she bullies me" Amber said quietly. Danny and Lindsay looked at each other sadly, Lindsay looked back at the girls and gave Amber a hug "does Mac and…" Lindsay wasn't able to finish her sentence as Amber suddenly moved away and shouted "no!…sorry no they don't know, please don't tell them? I don't want them to know, they'll think I'm a wimp" Amber looked up at Danny and Lindsay pleadingly.

Danny lead Lindsay and the girls over to a bench where they sat down "honey I don't think Mac and Stella will think you're a wimp, their your parents, you need to tell them so that it can be sorted" Danny spoke softly as he stroked Ambers back. Amber looked at him for a few moments, thinking, before she nodded "ok I'll tell them when I get home, promise they won't think I'm a wimp?" she looked at Danny again who nodded his head "promise… now can you tell us a bit more about this girl? Who she hangs round with, anybody that you think might want to hurt her?" Danny asked.

Amber swallowed as she thought "well she hangs around with a few girls and there were lots of people that might want to hurt her…me included but I haven't seen her in school all week…is that how long she's been missing?" Amber asked. "Yes. What are the girl's names?" Lindsay asked and Danny got a pen out ready to write down their names. "Kirsty Bradshaw, Annabel Davis, Charlotte Armitage and Lindsay Scripps… there was this one boy that kept hanging round her, he was older, maybe 18, she seemed to not want anything to do with him but he wouldn't take no for an answer" Danny scribbled the girls names down then asked "do you know this lads name?" Amber shook her head "no sorry, I heard them talking about him but they never said his name…sorry" Lindsay placed her hand on Ambers shoulder and smiled "its ok you did good, thank you. You can go now, it was nice to see you both" Lindsay smiled as Danny, Emily and Amber stood up. Danny agreed with Lindsay and Emily and Amber said their goodbyes then headed home as Danny and Lindsay went back to work.

Mac and Stella where in the kitchen preparing dinner when they heard the door open and shut, Stella pocked her head around the corner and saw Amber and Emily, she smiled "hey girls, dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok" Amber said with no enthusiasm which caused Stella to look at her worryingly. Stella walked over to her while Amber and Emily went to sit on the sofa. Stella sat on the table in front of them and Mac stood in the kitchen door way leaning on the door frame listening. Stella looked at him then back at Amber "Amber sweetie what's wrong?" Amber looked up and sat silent for a few moments before she spoke "I'm being bullied" Amber looked down while Stella and Mac looked at each other in shock, they where speechless.

Mac walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa and wrapped his arm around Amber, pulling her in for a hug, while Stella spoke "what are they doing to you?" Amber looked up at Mac then Stella "they call me names" Amber replied and snuggled into Mac's chest. Mac squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head, Stella stood up and sat in between Amber and Emily. She wrapped her arms around both girls, Emily snuggled into her while Amber stayed sat up slightly, her eyes red as tears threatened to escape. "What do they call you?"

"Orphan...and they kept saying that you should have killed me at birth" Amber's voice broke as she began to cry. Stella looked at Mac with tears in her eyes and hugged Amber as she replied "I would never have done that. I wanted to keep you so much but with the hours of work and you're dad not knowing about you it would have been wrong for me to keep you... I thought by giving you up you'd have a much better life than what I could have given you, now I know that I was wrong and I'm sorry".

By now both Amber and Stella had tears running down their cheeks, Amber shook her head "you wasn't to know that I'd end up with them, don't blame yourself mum...please it wasn't your fault you did what you thought was right at the time". Stella smiled at how grown up her daughter was and hugged her tightly while she stroked her hair and kissed her on top of the head. They sat their hugging for a few minutes while Mac and Emily just watched before they were disturbed by the timer dinging "that'll be dinner… why don't you and Emily go wash your hands and dinner should be on the table when you come down?" Mac asked to Amber and she nodded as she pulled away from Stella and wiped her eyes.

Both girls made their way up stairs and Stella stood up, Mac stood up behind her and grabbed her hand. She turned round and smiled sadly at his concerned face "I'm okay Mac, I just wish things were different you know?" Stella wiped the tear that fell from her eye. Mac nodded in agreement and pulled her in for a hug which Stella happily snuggled into him, he kissed her hair "you did what you thought was right and best for all of us Stella. Don't blame yourself, Amber doesn't blame you and neither do I so stop feeling like you've done something wrong okay?" Mac pleaded slightly. Stella breathed deeply and nodded "okay" she gave him a tight hug then made her way into the kitchen where they both plated up the dinner, the girls came down a few minutes later and the four of them sat eating dinner silently.

As Mac was washing up his cell phone began to ring, he dried his hands and looked at the ID before answering it "hey Sheldon, what you got for me?" he asked. There was a slight pause before Mac spoke again "okay, thanks Sheldon. Bye" he clicked off the phone and placed it back in his pocket and finished washing the plates before he made his way into the living room where Stella, Amber and Emily where playing a game of cards.

He sat down on the sofa behind Stella "hey, if you want to play you're gunna have to wait till the next game" Stella said as she took her turn. Mac smiled "no you're okay, I just got off the phone with Sheldon… while you girls where at the park I phoned him to look up the names on your birth certificate Emily and he's gave me their address and the place where they work" he said and all three girls snapped their heads up to look at him.

Emily jumped up and went to give Mac a hug which he hugged her back, she pulled away "where are they? When are we going to meet them? Can we go now?" Emily fired out the questions all at one which made the others laugh. "They're in Vegas and get this, they work at the LVPD crime lab" Mac said and Emily's eyes widened "so their CSI's like you and aunt Stella?" Emily sounded proud and excited and Mac nodded "yup they are and as for when we can go I'll book the first flight out to Vegas that I can okay?" Emily nodded and hugged Mac again "thank you uncle Mac" she then went back to playing her card game with Stella and Amber feeling excited and happy.

Mac made the phone call to get the first flight out to Vegas and then went back and told the girls "okay, the first one I could get is tomorrow night so we need to pack now. I'm not sure how long this trip is gunna be so pack enough for a few days and that should be enough. If we have to stay longer we can always get our clothes washed in a launderette." Mac said and the girls stood up and went to pack their suitcase. Stella stood up after and looked at Mac "what about accommodation?"

"We'll just get somewhere when we get there, I'm sure they'll be loads of hotels, it's Vegas after all" they both chuckled and went to pack their suitcase.

They made their way through the airport and once they had retrieved their luggage bags they made their way out into the Las Vegas air. Mac rented a car and they made their way into town to find a hotel. Mac drove for a few hours before they found a nice looking hotel that was situated not far from where Emily's parents worked. They checked into a room and went to bed as it was late at night and they were tired from the flight. Everyone was asleep apart from Emily who couldn't sleep from the excitement and nervousness she felt at finally being able to meet her real parents. She sat on the bed with the covers over her head with a flash light pointed at the picture of her parents that she had found in her birth folder. Emily didn't know how long she'd been starring at the picture but soon felt herself becoming tired so she switched the torch off and laid down with the picture in her hand and closed her eyes and soon fell to sleep.

Mac was the first to wake up in the morning, he got ready and went down to the restaurant and bought some take-away breakfast for him, Stella and the girls. When he got back up to the room he saw his and Stella's bed was empty and heard water running, he smiled and went to the table and plated up the food. Once he plated up the food he went to wake up the girls, he woke Amber first then went over to Emily's bed, he noticed that she was clutching something in her hand and gently took it out and looked down at it. He saw two people smiling with the bay bridge in the background, the female in the picture looked the spitting image of Emily but her hair was brown instead of dull blonde and her eyes where brown instead of blue. Mac noticed that the male in the picture had the same dull blonde hair colour and the same blue eyes, he figured that these were Emily's parents.

Emily opened her eyes and sat up as she smiled at Mac, he smiled back at her and handed her the picture "I got breakfast if you want some?" he asked and Emily nodded as she took the picture and put it on the side then climbed out of bed. Stella came out of the bathroom and smiled as she smelt the breakfast, she laid eyes on Mac and grinned as she walked up to him "good morning, something smells nice" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him her usual morning kiss. Mac smiled and placed his hands on her waist as he kissed her back "morning, yeah I got breakfast want some?" Stella nodded as she pulled away and walked to the table "definitely" Mac smiled as he followed her and they sat down, Amber and Emily already sat down and eating.

Once breakfast was finished Emily and Amber took it in turns to have a shower and get ready while Mac and Stella tidied the table and threw away any rubbish and washed the dirty plates. Once everything was clean and everyone was ready Mac sat down at the table and shouted for everyone to sit down "Amber, Emily, come over here and sit down please" Amber and Emily went to sit down quickly. Stella sat down next to Mac and once everyone was seated Mac began to talk "right here's what we're going to do, Emily you go with Stella to the crime lab to see if their still there. They work nights but we know how this job can get so they might be working on overtime. Me and Amber will go to the house to see if they're there, are we all ready?" he asked and both girls nodded, they all stood up and made their way out of the door.

Emily grabbed the photo from the bedside table and put it in her pocket and followed the others out the door. As they reached the outside Mac turned to the others "I'll take the car. Stella you and Emily can walk, the lab isn't far from here. Here's the address and the floor number" he handed Stella a piece of paper which she took. "and Stella if you find them or hear any information about them call me and I'll do the same" Stella nodded "okay, will do. See you later, I love you" she leaned in for a kiss and Mac kissed her back "love you too, see you later" he said and they went their separate ways.

Mac pulled up outside the address and looked up at the house "doesn't look like anybody's in" Amber said as she also looked up at the house. "Hmmm, let's go knock on" Mac said as he undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car. Amber followed him up the drive and stood at the side of him as he knocked on the door. There was some shuffling coming from inside and a second later the door opened to reveal a strawberry blonde haired, middle aged woman. Mac and Amber looked at each other then back at the women "hello how can I help you?" the women spoke in a soft accent. "Hi, I'm Mac Taylor and we're looking for a Sara Sidle or Gil Grissom. I've been told that they live here." The women looked at Mac then at Amber then back at Mac "I'm sorry but no one by those names lives here. Although I seem to recall buying the house from a man named Grissom" the women admitted. Mac and Amber looked a little sad "do you know where they are now?" Mac asked and the women shook her head "no sorry"

"It's okay, thanks for your time, sorry to disturb you" Mac said apologetically and smiled then walked away as the women said goodbye and shut the door. They made their way back to the car and Mac took his phone out and called Stella.

Stella and Emily had been walking for around 10 minutes before they stood in front of the lab's building. They made their way inside and went up to the floor that Mac had written on the piece of paper. They walked up to the reception desk where Judy looked up at them "hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm looking for a Sara Sidle or Gil Grissom, I was told that they worked here."

Judy looked at Stella suspiciously "Both Dr Grissom and CSI Sidle used to work here but they quit a few months ago. Although Sara did come back a few days ago, I'm not sure if she's working today but I can check for you?"

"If you could please" Stella answered and smiled. Judy dialled a number on the phone and held it to her ear as it began to ring. A voice came over the phone and Judy spoke "Hey Catherine, I have a women and a child here who is looking for Sara. Is she working today?" The voice spoke and Judy replied before putting the phone down "okay, bye…the supervisor is on her way down, she'll be able to tell you more. If you'd like to take a seat, she should be here in a few minutes." Judy said politely as she pointed to the seats close to the desk.

Stella thanked her then went to sit down on the seats. Emily followed her and looked down at the floor feeling doubtful. She looked up as Stella's phone began to ring "Mac, what you got?" Stella asked into the phone, she listened for a while then nodded her head "okay, bye" she clicked the phone off and turned to Emily "they don't live there anymore and the women who lives there now doesn't know where they've gone. I'm sorry sweetie." She said sadly and Emily smiled sadly "it's okay, it's not your fault." Emily looked down at the floor again and a few seconds later a women's voice spoke "You must be looking for Sara? I'm supervisor Willows but you can call me Catherine" Catherine smiled and held her hand out for Stella to shake.

Stella took Catherine's hand and shook it as she spoke "Hello, I'm Stella Bonasera… this is Emily and you would be correct we are looking for Sara" Catherine looked down at Emily and was taken aback at seeing 'Sara', she wondered if the girl could be her sister but then mentally shook her head as she starred into the girl's baby blues that resembled the eyes of her best friend. Catherine smiled "hello Emily, nice to meet you" she greeted and Emily smiled back "hello." Catherine looked back up to Stella "if you'd like to come to my office we can talk there?" Catherine asked and Stella nodded.

Catherine led them to her office and shut the door and offered Stella and Emily a seat which they took. Catherine took a seat behind her desk "if you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for Sara?" Stella looked at Emily and then back at Catherine, she was about to speak when Emily began to talk "I'm her daughter, she gave me up when I was born and I really want to meet her and see if she wants me" Emily said and Catherine nodded in shock "okay, well Sara is in the field at the moment, she should be back soon though. If you like you can wait in here and I'll tell her to come here once she's back?" Catherine asked and Emily nodded "yes, thank you."

Catherine stood up "I have to go back to work now, nice to meet you both" Catherine smiled and began to walk towards the door. Just before she walked out Emily stood up and pulled the picture of her parents out of her pocket "Catherine? Do you know who the man in this picture is? He's my dad" she showed Catherine the picture and Catherine's eyes went wide as she coughed in shock "erm…yeah…that's…erm…Gil Grissom…my best friend… he's also…well him and Sara are married…now"

"How long?" Emily asked, a little disappointed at the fact that her parents were married and still hadn't tried to find her. "A year" Catherine replied and placed her hand on Emily's shoulder "if it's any consolation Gil didn't and probably still doesn't know about you. If he did he would have told me" she gave Emily a sympathetic smile then left to go back to work. Emily went to sit back down and looked down at the photo as she spoke to Stella "why hasn't mom told him about me? If there married she should have told him about me" Emily put the photo back in her pocket and looked up at Stella with watery eyes.

Stella got up and sat on the arm of Emily's chair and held her to her "maybe she's just scared what he'll say. Remember when you and Amber first met me and I told Amber that I was scared what Mac would think if I told him about her?" Stella waited for Emily to nod her head "well I bet that's what Sara's scared off" Emily looked up at her "do you really think so?" Emily asked and Stella nodded her head and gave her another hug then sat back down again.

A few minutes later the door opened and Sara walked in "hey Catherine said that…" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Stella and Emily looking back at her. Stella stood up and walked over to Sara "erm… my names Stella Bonasera. I'm a detective in New York. Erm…this is…"

"Emily, I know" Sara interjected as she kept her eyes on Emily "but…but you're not supposed to be here… you're supposed to be dead."

* * *

**Duh duh duh... CLIFFHANGER! i'm not usualy good at cliffhanger but i thought this would be a great place to stop this chapter :) So what do you think? Why does Sara think Emily is dead and does Grissom actually know about Emily...all will be revealed in the next chapter :) Thank you for reading xxxxx**


	5. The Past Revealed

**Okay so I know it's been aaaaaaaaaages since I updated this story but chapter 5 is finally here for those of you who are following this story.**

**I own nothing apart from Emily, Amber and Laura :D **

**

* * *

**

"Dead?" Stella and Emily both said in unison. Sara looked at Stella then back at Emily and walked over to the chair and sat down.

"I'll leave you two alone" Stella said as she stepped outside and shut the door to give Emily and Sara some privacy. Sara looked at Emily and gently lifted her hand up to her face, she grazed her fingers against Emily's cheek as her eyes filled with tears "you're really here?" Sara asked, her voice wavering slightly, and Emily nodded.

"Why am I supposed to be dead?" Emily asked wanting to know why Sara thought she was dead when she was clearly not. Sara took a deep breath as she dropped her hand to her knee and let it out slowly before she began to explain "it was just one night with your dad. I loved you the moment you were born, I even had you for a few months but someone complained about me not being the perfect mother and social services took you away from me. I cried for weeks and tried to fight to get you back but they wouldn't let me have you back and they never told me why. All they could do was tell the people that adopted you to send me letters and pictures of you. I still have them, but in the last letter that your mom wrote she said that you'd had an accident and died. I tried for weeks to get in touch but no one would reply and then I got a letter from social services saying that I wasn't allowed to contact your mom again or legal action would be taken so I gave up. I know I shouldn't have done but I had no choice and with you being dead I figured there was no reason to contact them anymore. I can't believe you're not dead, after all these years of believing that I'll never see you again and you're here" Sara said as she smiled happily.

Emily pulled the picture of Sara and Grissom from her pocket and looked at it "I found this" she showed it to Sara.

Sara smiled "that was taken when I first met your dad. I sent it to your new parents with one of my letters and asked them to show it to you when you got older" Sara explained.

"Are you going to tell dad about me?" Emily asked in wonder.

"He already knows about you. I told him a few months after we got together, he wanted to come find you but then I told him what your parents told me and his heart broke. He's gunna have a hell of a surprise when I tell him" Sara said excited.

"Can I come back with you? Will he want me now?" Emily asked a little unsure if her biological dad would want her after thinking she was dead for so long.

"He wanted to come find you when I told him about you so I'm sure he will and if he doesn't then he isn't gunna want the new baby either" Sara chuckled. Emily looked surprised "baby? you're pregnant?" Emily asked excited with a grin on her face and Sara grinned back at her "yes, but don't tell anyone, especially not your dad. No one knows and I only found out a few days ago so I'm gunna tell your dad when I get back home."

Emily nodded "okay I won't tell anybody. How old is the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl, I want another sister" Emily asked and spoke all in one breathe which made Sara laugh and Emily joined in.

"Calm down I'm only 4 weeks so we won't know what the baby is until I'm 19 weeks and you've already got a baby sister. She's 5…this is her" Sara leaned over Catherine's desk and picked up one of the photo frames and showed it to Emily. Emily looked down at the picture and saw three people smiling back at her. Sara and Grissom were stood side by side with one of their arms wrapped around the others waist and in Grissom's arms was a small girl, about 3 or 4, who looked just like Emily but with brown hair and eyes like Sara. Emily smiled and looked up at Sara "she looks like me…and you. What's her name?"

"She sure does, Gil calls her his ladybug because he's the bug guy but her real name is Laura" Sara half smiled as she remembered Gil wanting to name her after Sara's mother.

"My teachers at school call me the bug girl because I like bugs. I think their cute and I always want to keep them but my mom never let me coz she was mean…when are you going back to dad?"

"In a few days, you can come back with me if you like? I'm sure your dad will love the surprise and Laura will love you, she's always asking for a sister" Sara laughed.

"Really? I'd love to" Emily grinned and Sara smiled back "great! I'll book an extra seat" they grinned at each other and then they hugged each other. There was a knock on the door and Emily and Sara pulled away from each other as the door opened and Stella stepped in "hey, Mac and Amber are here. What would you like to do? Stay here or come back to the hotel with us?" Stella asked Emily.

"Why don't you all come stay at mine instead of paying for a hotel? It'll give me more time to get to know Emily, you, your husband and your daughter" Sara asked and Emily looked at Stella who was smiling at Sara's choice of words for her and Mac's relationship "yeah, please aunt Stella can we?" Emily pleaded and Stella chuckled "he's not my husband…yet" Stella smiled and Sara smiled back at her then she answered Emily's question "I've got to talk to Mac first but I'm sure he'll agree" Stella replied. All three of them made their way to Mac's car, where he was waiting with Amber, and Stella looked through the open door "Sara said that we can stay with her instead of staying in the hotel. Emily said yes but I told her that we'd have to see what you say" Stella smiled and Mac looked over at Sara and Emily, who was grinning sweetly, this made Mac chuckle. "Are you sure? We don't want to intrude on you and your husband's privacy" Mac said.

"Of course I don't mind, my husbands in Costa Rica anyway so I'm in the house on my own. It'd be good to have some company." Sara said and Emily ran up to the car "please uncle Mac please can we stay with mommy?" Emily pleaded and Mac chuckled "okay. Let's go get our stuff and then we can meet Sara at her house. If that's okay with you?" Mac asked Sara.

"That's fine... here's the key. You can make yourself at home and I'll be back later, I've just got to ask Catherine if I can take the rest of shift off." Sara said as she handed the key to Stella who handed it to Mac.

"Thank you, come on Emily, the quicker we get everything the quicker you'll be able to see Sara again" Stella said as she climbed into the car. Emily shook her head "I want to stay with mom…can I stay with you?" Emily looked up at Sara who looked at Emily then at Mac and Stella. She placed her hand on Emily's shoulder "honey I think it's best to go with Mac and Stella, don't worry I'll be with you as soon as I can okay?" Sara asked. Emily looked a little sad but nodded her head "okay…bye" Sara pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of the head. Emily smiled and hugged her back then climbed into the car and waved to Sara as Mac drove away, Sara waved back and they continued to wave to each other until Mac turned the corner.

Sara pulled up into the driveway half an hour later and made her way into the house. She heard laughter coming from inside and smiled, as she stepped through the door she spoke "I'm home" she called and Emily came running "mmmmmmmmmom" she shouted and flung herself at Sara. Sara lost her balance and stepped back a little as Emily charged into her and wrapped her arms around her waist and Sara chuckled as she hugged her back "hello to you too" she let her go and Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen "we've made dinner I hope you like it" Emily said as they entered the kitchen and saw the table set with Amber, Stella and Mac tidying up and putting the plates on the table.

Stella looked up and smiled "hey, welcome back. This was Emily's idea, I hope you don't mind" Stella said as she placed a plate on the table. Sara smiled and walked further into the kitchen "no I don't mind, this is lovely. Thank you" she said to all of them and gave Emily a hug before she went to sit down on one of the chairs "I see it's a vegetarian dish, how'd you know?" Sara asked and Amber nodded as she sat down next to Sara "Emily's a vegetarian too so she thinks that everyone else needs to be."

"No I don't!... are you a vegetarian too mom?" Emily shouted and asked as she sat on the other side of Sara "I am yes" Sara smiled "but I'm afraid you're dad and Laura aren't. Which I don't mind just as long as I don't have to cook it" Sara chuckled and Emily giggled.

Stella and Mac chuckled as they sat at the table "who's Laura, if you don't mind me asking?" Stella asked as they all began to eat. Sara chewed and swallowed the food in her mouth before she answered "Laura's my other daughter…Emily's younger sister, she's just turned 5" Sara smiled and Stella and Mac looked at each other surprised but smiled "congratulations" Stella said and Sara thanked her.

They all ate the rest of the meal in silence. Once everyone was finished Sara led Mac and Stella into the lounge while Amber and Emily washed the dishes. "It's very nice of you to let us sleep here Mrs Grissom, are you sure you don't mind?" Mac asked as they sat down.

"Of course I don't mind and please call me Sara" Sara replied.

Mac nodded "Sara it is…so how come you're here and Mr Grissom and your daughter are in Costa Rica? If you don't mind me asking" Mac chuckled and Sara smiled "I don't mind. To make a long story short I left because I was fed up of all the death around me and I went to Costa Rica, a few months later Gil left and came to be with me. He hasn't told me but I think he couldn't live without me and Laura missed me too, even though I talked to her every day and since then we've been in Costa Rica" She explained.

"What's it like out there?" Stella asked.

"It's great, very quiet and peaceful but also very hot" Sara replied and laughed and Mac and Stella chuckled. Amber and Emily came in and sat down, Amber sat next to Mac and Emily sat next to Sara. There was a few moments silence until it was broken by Sara "so have you looked around or would you like a tour?" she aimed the question at Mac and Stella.

"We've only looked around down here, a tour of the upstairs would be good so we know where to sleep" Stella replied and the adults chuckled. Sara got up and the other's followed, she headed upstairs and once she got onto the landing there was a door on the left side "that's the smallest room in the house, at the moment it's being used as a small office but it has a sofa in. Sometimes Gil will fall asleep on it if he's been working in there all day" she pointed to the door. They carried on walking and a few steps in front there was a door on the right side in which Sara opened the door and they all looked inside as Sara spoke "master bathroom, the smaller baathroom downstairs was an office until Gil got it converted."

They all backed out of the room and Sara shut the door then carried on walking, another few steps in front was another door on the left side. Sara didn't open the door she just pointed to it "master bedroom… mine and Gil's" they carried on and took the small corner where there was three doors. Sara moved past the first door and said "that's Laura's room…the other two are spare rooms" she said and opened the second door and shut it again once the others had a look then did the same to the last door.

"So there you go, the girls can have one room and you and Mac can have the other" Sara smiled at Stella and she smiled back.

"Why haven't you sold this house if you live in Costa Rica?" Amber asked and Mac looked at her "Amber don't be nosey, it's none of your business what Sara and Gil do" Mac said and Amber looked down as she muttered "sorry dad."

Sara chuckled "it's okay Mac, we haven't sold it because we still come here to visit our friends" Sara answered Amber's question and Amber nodded in understanding. They all went back downstairs when Sara suggested that they watch a movie, Amber and Emily cheered and ran down the stairs while the adults walked. Stella and Mac chose to take their things upstairs before they watched the movie.

"This house is nice" Stella said as she placed her suitcase on the bed and began to open it "it sure is" Mac agreed as he laid on the bed, placing his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other as he watched Stella. Stella carried on with what she was doing and took a few clothes out and put them in one of the draws as she spoke "we should get a house like this, lots of bedrooms, big bathroom, big garden…it'll be perfect" Stella said wishfully.

"Hmmm it would but we'd have a lot of space unused… it's not very practical" Mac argued.

"Who said it'd be unused? I'm sure we can use something to fill it up…or someone" Stella smiled as she finished filling the first draw. Mac smirked "and how many someone's are we actually talking about here? This place has five bedrooms…would have six if they didn't use the first room as an office… are you suggesting we have five more kids Miss Bonasera?" Mac smirked asking playfully.

"Well now you mention it…" Stella played back and laughed as Mac's eyes grew wide "you're okay Mac I don't think I could go through the pain of childbirth five more times… although I'd like maybe one or two more children" Stella admitted and shut the second draw as she filled it. "I also meant the other's…Lindsay, Danny, Lucy, Hawkes… you know…if the team wanted or needed somewhere to stay they could use one of the spare rooms." Stella finished unpacking the suitcase and placed it on the floor then walked over to Mac's side and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"So what do you say?" She asked as she got comfortable and placed her hands on Mac's chest as he moved his hands and placed them on her hips.

"Sounds like a good plan but I don't think I'd be able to stay in the same house as Adam…I'd end up lamping him one, I know he has the hot's for you" he chuckled and Stella laughed "so living with Adam has nothing to do with the fact that he annoys you, you just don't want him looking at me" Stella smirked and ran her hands over Mac's chest.

Mac chuckled "exactly, I've seen what you wear when you're lounging about and I do not want Mister Ross looking at you the way I do when you're in those clothes." Stella smirked and ran her hands under his top, she decided to have a little fun "and how do you look at me Mr Taylor?" she asked seductively as she leaned down, enough so that Mac could see her cleavage.

Mac growled quietly "like I wanna rip your clothes off and take you right there and then…which is what I'm gunna do right now" he quickly flipped them over and pinned her to the bed and began kissing and sucking the valley between her breasts, Stella squealed and giggled "Mac…Mac stop it…we can't" she tried to push him away as she laughed but she didn't have the strength to from laughing. Mac chuckled against her skin then lifted his head and looked at her "why can't we?"

"You know why Mac…Sara and the girls are downstairs for a start and they might hear us and this is Sara's house, we can't do it in someone else's house." Stella replied regretfully and lifted herself up, Mac following her and sitting at the side of her. Stella cupped Mac's cheeks "I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home" she said and gave him a small kiss. They made their way back downstairs to watch TV with Sara, Amber and Emily.

It was late at night and they were watching and old American sitcom when the sound of the front door made everyone jump and look around.

* * *

**So who just came through the door? If you want to know you'll have to review then I might think about uploading the new chapter :3 lol**

**Thanks for reading :D xxxx  
**


	6. A Proposal and a Pregnancy

**Hi everyone... so I had two people who guessed who came through Sara's door and they where 100% right so congratulations to toothchick and buckit :D **

**My apologies to BrokenDaisy (and everybody who reads this story) as she has asked me to upload this story quicker but unfortunately I have not been able to as my laptop decided to stop working. The problem is not sorted but I have managed to get it to work so hopefully I can now upload he next chaper within a few days :)**

**This chapter is M rated...not sure if I'm good at it but hope it's okay.  
**

**

* * *

**Everyone watched as a little girl walked through the door followed by a man. Sara looked shocked and surprised as she stood up and went over to them "Laura?... Gil what are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged them both.

"We thought we'd surprise you and we were missing you." Gil replied honestly as he smiled and Sara smiled back. Stella stood up and walked over to Sara and Grissom "hey, you must be Sara's husband, it's nice to meet you. My names Stella Bonasera" Stella said and shook Grissom's hand.

"Hey" Grissom greeted as he shook her hand, Mac came over then and took Grissom's hand "Mac Taylor, nice to meet you" Grissom smiled and nodded. Amber came up and stood in between Mac and Stella "I'm Amber…Mac and Stella's daughter."

"Hey Amber" Grissom said and shook her hand. Grissom noticed a small figure behind Sara "and who's this?" he asked but Emily didn't budge. Laura went round the back of Sara and grabbed Emily's hand "come on don't be shy" Laura tried to coax her to come out and Emily nervously stepped from behind Sara.

She nervously looked up at Grissom and he looked back at her in shock as he saw the girl from the photos that Sara had shown him a few years ago. He looked at Sara and Sara gave him her I'll-explain-later look and Stella spoke up "okay, I think it's time for bed. Come on Amber let's leave Emily, Sara and Grissom alone" she said and smiled at Sara, who smiled back, then lead the way upstairs with Mac and Amber following her.

Grissom watched them go then turned back to Sara, he looked down at Emily and held his arms out "come here you" he said and Emily smiled and ran towards him wrapping her arms around his waist. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "it's nice to meet you Emily and let me just say I'm glad you're alive"

"Emily? My sister Emily?" Laura said and looked up at Sara who smiled and nodded her head.

Laura grinned and ran over to Emily and grabbed her hand pulling her away from Grissom "you're alive!" she shouted and Emily nodded. Laura threw her arms around Emily's legs "yeah I have a sister, I have a sister!" she grinned as she jumped up and down "mommy can we go play with my toys?" Laura asked a little too excited.

"If Emily wants to yes" Sara said and Laura looked up at Emily who smiled "lead the way" Emily said and Laura grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to her bedroom.

Sara and Grissom watched as they chuckled, once they were out of site Sara looked at Grissom. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Grissom walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips "hey" he said and leaned down to kiss her softly.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When the need for oxygen was too great she reluctantly pulled back and smiled at him "hey…why don't we sit down and I'll explain" she said and led him to the sofa. They sat side by side and Sara turned her body towards him and took his hands in hers as she began to explain her day "…and then you arrived and well you know the rest" she gave a small chuckle and Grissom smiled and kissed her "I'm so glad she's alive and here."

"You are?" Sara asked as she smiled brightly.

"Of course I am. It broke my heart to hear you say she was dead and now to find out she isn't is just amazing. Now we have two daughters… my life is complete" Grissom smiled and Sara gave him a half smile back.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked and Sara shook her head "nothing…why would something be wrong?"

"Well you didn't look very happy"

"I am happy...very happy" Sara put a fake smile on as she thought about the baby that was currently growing inside her _maybe he doesn't want it_ she thought and stood up "I'll make us a drink" she said and walked into the kitchen. She leaned her hands on the worktop and put her head down as she let a few tears fall down her cheek then quickly composed herself and put the kettle on.

She placed her hand on her stomach _I should tell him, he'll be happy right? _She thought and took a few steps towards the front room _I can't tell him now… I'll tell him tomorrow _with that thought she turned and made her way back to the kettle and poured two cups when the kettle boiled.

Sara took the drinks into Grissom and handed him his and placed hers down on the table "I'm just nipping upstairs" she said and made her way upstairs. Sara knocked on Stella and Mac's door and heard a "come in" from Stella and opened the door.

Stella sat up when she noticed Sara looking a little upset "Sara are you okay?" Stella asked and Sara shook her head. "Can…can I talk to you?" Sara asked and Stella nodded "of course"

"I'll go" Mac said as he knew that Sara would probably want to talk to Stella in private and made his way out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Sara walked round and sat on the edge of the bed next to Stella. Stella rubbed her back "what's wrong?" she asked and Sara looked at her "he doesn't want it"

"Who doesn't want what?" Stella asked slightly confused, she had no idea what Sara was talking about.

"Gil…he doesn't want the baby" Sara shut her eyes as tears threatened to fall.

Stella's eyes widened "baby? You're pregnant? Oh Sara I'm sure he does, has he told you he doesn't want it?"

"Not exactly but that's what he meant"

"What exactly did he say when you told him?"

"I haven't told him yet but when we was talking downstairs he said that his life was complete… he doesn't want it" Sara broke down and Stella pulled her into a hug.

Sara pulled away after a few minutes "sorry my hormones are everywhere" she said and both women chuckled.

"I'm sure he does want the baby Sara, what he said was just because he doesn't know about the baby. If you tell him I'm sure he'll be happy" Stella smiled and Sara smiled back "you're right, thanks Stella. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else"

"No problem, I'm glad I could help" both women smiled at each other. "So when are you gunna tell him?" Stella asked.

"Not sure yet, I was thinking about tomorrow but I want it to be special you know? Maybe cook him dinner."

"Sounds good… I might do that with Mac."

"Your pregnant too?" Sara asked shocked and Stella shook her head "oh no I meant if I ever do get pregnant" Stella laughed and Sara smiled.

"I bet Amber will love to have another sibling and I bet Mac would like a baby too" Sara said and Stella smiled "well I definitely know Mac would like a baby…we've been talking about it for a few months but haven't started trying yet. To tell you the truth, and you can call me old fashioned, but I want to get married before I have another baby."

"I totally understand, so did I but fate had other ideas and I got pregnant a few months into our relationship. I don't regret it though, I love Laura so much…and Emily, I love her too. She wasn't just a baby created from a one-night stand, I knew I loved Gil the moment I laid eyes on him." Sara admitted and smiled as she remembered the first day she met her husband.

"Oh my god, I felt the same about Mac but unfortunately Amber was the result of a drunken one-night stand. Mac was married when Amber was conceived, he had an argument with his wife and he was talking to me about it and we we're having a drink at the same time and one thing led to another and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. But that didn't mean I didn't want her, I did so much but I knew that I couldn't because then it'd ruin his marriage and I didn't know how to be a mother. Pathetic excuse I know but at the time I thought it was the right thing to do." Stella admitted.

Sara smiled "it's not pathetic, I know the feeling" Sara said and both women smiled.

The room was silent for a few seconds until there was a knock on the door and the door opened slowly and then the room was full of noise as Emily and Laura came running into the room and jumped onto the bed "woooow girls what's the matter?" Sara asked as she chuckled. "Where is it mommy?" Laura asked.

"Where's what sweetie?"

"The baby, I want to see the baby"

"The baby?" Sara asked and she looked over at Emily who was smiling innocently "sorry mom but I wanted to tell her, it is okay isn't it?" Emily asked.

"Of course, but you can't tell daddy okay?" Sara asked as she looked at Laura.

"Why mommy? Does daddy not want the baby?"

"He doesn't know about the baby yet but mommy's gunna tell him soon"

"Okay…can I see the baby now mommy?" Laura asked eagerly and Stella and Sara chuckled. "Well the baby is inside mommy's tummy so you won't be able to see it sweetie."

Laura looked confused "why is the baby in your tummy mommy?"

"Because it needs mommy's body to help it grow into a big girl or boy."

"How did it get in there mommy?"

"Erm…well…" Sara stuttered and Stella, Emily and Laura were looking at her expectantly.

Stella smirked and Sara shot her a glare.

"Come on mom how did the baby get in your tummy?" Emily smirked, knowing how the baby got there as they had been taught all about it at school. "Erm…well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much daddy gives mommy some special seeds that will make a baby grow in the mommy's tummy." Sara explained in very simple and child friendly terms in which Emily and Stella was trying so hard not to laugh.

Laura tilted her head as if she was processing the information then straightened her head and grinned "and daddy gave you some of his special seeds… but why doesn't he know about the baby if he knows he gave you the seeds?" Laura asked in confusion.

"Alright, enough baby talk, it's bed time for you missy. Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed" Sara said as she stood up and shooed Laura and Emily out of the room "Emily help her please?"

"Sure mom" Emily said and took Laura's hand "come on Laura" she said and headed to the bathroom.

Sara shut the door and held her head in her hands as she shook her head "oh my god, I never want to go through that again" she said as she laughed and sat on the bed again.

Stella laughed and nodded "I feel for you, good work on the daddy gives mommy special seeds though, it's kind of true" Stella began to laugh again and Sara gave her a glare before laughing herself.

"Come on I think we need to go see what the men are up to" Sara said and they both headed downstairs where they saw the men sat on the sofa in deep conversation. "Hey honey, whatcha talking about?" Sara said as she stopped behind the sofa and placed her hand on Grissom's shoulder.

Grissom looked up and smiled "oh nothing much, just general chit chat" he smiled again.

"Hey I was thinking we could go out to dinner just you and me?" Mac asked Stella as she came to sit on the arm of the sofa next to him. Stella looked at him suspiciously but smiled "okay, what's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to take my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner?" Mac answered back as he grinned and Stella smiled "well no…so where we going?"

"It's a surprise love, but you might wanna go shopping for something nice to wear" Mac smiled and Stella eyed him suspiciously _what the hell is he up to?_ She thought but mentally shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Sara "fancy going shopping tomorrow?" she asked and Sara grinned "would i? I'd love to"

"That's settled then, right let's get off to bed, big day tomorrow" Grissom grinned and got up. Stella and Mac both stood up and made their way upstairs, Sara and Grissom followed them and they said goodnight to each other as they parted ways and each headed to their own rooms.

* * *

Sara and Stella climbed out of the car and began to walk towards the mall "Did you tell him then?" Stella asked.

"Not yet no, I was going to tell him this morning but I'm still a little nervous that he's not going to be happy" Sara replied.

"Sara I thought we had this conversation yesterday…"

"I no, I no but I'm still scared I mean we haven't talked about having any more kids"

"Tell him tonight while me and Mac are at dinner?"

"Yeah I might" Sara smiled as they walked into the first shop and began to search for the perfect outfit for Stella's dinner. They searched for a few minutes and Sara grabbed a red backless dress with spaghetti straps "this looks nice" Sara said and handed it to Stella. Stella held it up against herself and looked in the mirror "hmmm no it doesn't look right" Stella sighed and placed it back on its hanger.

They searched some more but wasn't successful so they moved onto the next shop.

It took a few hours before Stella found the perfect dress, a black backless dress that hung round the head and flowed down to her ankles. Sara had decided that she should also get some shoes to go with the dress in which Stella agreed. Once Stella had purchased her items they made their way back to Sara's.

Once they walked through the door, three girls came running towards them "mommyyyyy" Laura shouted and hugged Sara's legs "hey princess, come on let mommy through the door" Sara chuckled and Laura let go and walked back into the house "hey mom, what did you buy?" Amber asked and hugged Stella. Stella hugged her back "just something nice for me and your dad's date tonight" Stella smiled "speaking of your dad, where is he?" she asked.

"Outside with Uncle Gil" Amber replied.

"Well then why don't all us girls go upstairs and I can show you what I bought?" Stella asked and looked at Sara for approval which she nodded.

"Yeah!" all three girls shouted and ran for the stairs.

They all piled into Stella and Mac's room and Stella showed the girls what she bought in which they thought the dress and shoes where perfect. Once the bags where hidden so that Mac wouldn't be able to see the dress until Stella was wearing it they all made their way downstairs and outside to where the men were.

They all sat outside for a while and watched as Amber, Emily and Laura played on the trampoline until it was beginning to get a bit breezy then they all went inside and watched a movie. Soon it was time for Mac and Stella to get ready for their dinner.

Once they were ready they came downstairs "wow you look beautiful" Sara said to Stella and Stella smiled "thank you Sara."

"I totally agree, you look absolutely gorgeous honey" Mac smiled and Stella grinned back at him. They took a taxi to the Eiffel tower restaurant "nice looking place" Stella said.

"It's one of the best" Mac said and got out of the car and helped Stella out "according to Gil it is anyway" he chuckled and Stella smiled.

They walked up to the entrance "hello welcome to the Eiffel tower restaurant, how may I help you?" a cheery young woman said.

"Hey, I have a reservation in the name of Taylor" Mac said and the woman checked the diary and made a little note then looked up "if you would like to make your way over to the elevator and someone will escort you to your table Mr Taylor, have a nice evening" the woman smiled brightly.

"Thank you" Mac said and they made their way over to the elevator where a tall African-American smiled at them "good evening my names Romain and I'll be escorting you to your table" he said in a deep African-American accent which was more African than American.

"Good evening" Mac and Stella said smiling and Romain pressed the elevator button. A few seconds later the doors opened and Romain held his arm out "ladies first" he smiled at Stella and she walked into the elevator "sir" Romain said and Mac followed Stella into the elevator. Romain stepped inside the elevator, pressed the button for the correct floor and waited silently until the elevator stopped on the correct floor and the doors opened.

Romain stepped out of the elevator and lead them towards a far table that looked out onto the Bellagio water fountain "oh wow, this is so amazing" Stella said as Mac pulled the chair out for her and whispered in her ear "not as amazing as you" he smiled and Stella smiled as she sat down "thank you" she said and Mac sat down next to her. Romain passed them each a menu "have a nice evening and hope you enjoy the food" he said then walked back over to the elevator. A few seconds later a waitress came over "good evening, would you like any drinks?"

"Bottle of your finest wine please" Mac said and the waitress smiled and walked away. A few minutes later the waitress bought their drinks and Mac poured him and Stella a glass of wine. They clinked their glasses together then took a sip, they went back to looking at the menu to decide what they wanted. "Hmmm the steak looks nice" Mac said and Stella agreed "it does but I think I'm gunna go for lasagne"

"Lasagne? You always want that" Mac laughed and Stella glared at him "and? It's my favourite food plus I can have whatever I want so there" she stuck her tongue out and he poked her ribs causing her to squeal and nearly fall of her chair "Mac!" she shouted and Mac laughed "sorry but my girlfriend was acting like our 13 year old daughter so I thought I'd get her back to being an adult" Mac said grinning and Stella tried not to smile but failed.

The waitress came up again "are you ready to order?" she asked and they each gave their order and she walked away leaving Mac and Stella to talk.

Soon enough their food arrived and they ate in silence. Stella finished first and sat back "hmmm that was delicious" she said and Mac smiled at her as he put his knife and fork down and swallowed the last mouthful "it definitely was" he smiled and Stella got up and kissed him on the cheek "I'll be back in a minute, just nipping to the loo" she said and walked to the bathroom. While she was gone Mac placed the engagement ring in her wine glass and filled her glass up. Stella returned a few minutes later and smiled at Mac as she took a sip of her wine. Mac smiled at her "do you want pudding?" he asked and Stella smiled "I'd love a pudding." Mac waved over the waitress and ordered two puddings. As they waited for their pudding Mac took her hand and entwined their fingers. Stella looked at him and smiled "I love you so much Stella"

Stella grinned "I love you too Mac"

"No I mean I love you Stella, more than anything in the world and having a daughter makes me love you even more. I don't think I can wait any longer" he said.

Stella looked confused "wait for what?"

"This" Mac said and grabbed her wine glass and took the engagement ring out and bent down on one knee.

Stella looked at him in shock and covered her mouth with her hand as she watched him, her eyes tearing up "Mac…"

Mac smiled up at her and took her hand in his "Stella Bonasera, I love you with all my heart, will you make me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to be my wife?" he asked. Stella grinned and pulled her hand away from her mouth and placed it on his cheek "are you serious?"

"Deadly serious Stella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so what do you say? Will you be my wife?" he asked again and Stella nodded as a tear fell down her cheek "yes Mac, I'd love to be your wife" she said and they both grinned at each other and Mac slipped the ring onto her finger.

He kissed the ring then the back of her hand. Stella leaned down and kissed him softly as a tear fell down her cheek. ]

Mac pulled back and leaned his forehead against her's and wiped her tear away as he grinned at her "I love you Stella Bonasera soon to be Taylor"

Stella chuckled as she grinned and kissed him again "I love you Mac Taylor"

Mac sat back down and leaned over and kissed her again, this kiss lasting a lot longer than any other kiss that night. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They pulled apart and saw the waitress with their puddings, Stella blushed and Mac smiled as the waitress placed the puddings on the table "thank you" Mac said and the waitress smiled before walking away again.

They smiled at each other then began to eat their pudding "hmm this is nice" Mac said and put a bit on his fork and held it out for Stella "here…taste?" he asked and Stella leaned forward and slowly took the piece of pudding from his fork "hmmm that is nice" she moaned slightly as she swallowed it. Mac's body immediately reacted and he fidgeted slightly. Stella saw him and grinned "you okay Mac?"

"What? Oh…erm yeah I'm good" he smiled and Stella smirked as she took her shoe of and ran her foot up and down his leg "you sure you're okay?" she asked playfully.

Mac's body stiffened at the contact of Stella's foot "Stella…" he warned and grabbed her foot "eat your pudding…play later" Mac smiled and Stella grinned as she pulled her foot away and made quick work of eating her pudding as she put her shoe back on.

Once she finished she stood up and grabbed his hand "come on Mac, play time" she smiled and Mac chuckled as he placed the right money on the table and let her lead him downstairs and outside. Stella pulled him over to the taxi and they climbed inside, Mac gave him the address of the hotel they were staying at before they moved into Sara and Grissom's.

The taxi pulled up outside the hotel and Mac climbed out and helped Stella climb out before he made his way inside holding Stella's hand. "I'd like to book a room please?" Mac said before the man behind the desk had chance to speak. "Okay, double room?"

"Yes"

"How long will you be staying?"

"Just for tonight"

"Name?"

"Taylor"

"Okay Mr Taylor, here's your key and hope you enjoy your stay" the man said and handed Mac his key in which Mac took and thanked him before leading Stella up to the room.

As soon as they entered the room Stella wasted no time in grabbing Mac by the collar and pulling him against her as she crashed her lips to his.

Mac grabbed her waist and pulled her body close to his as he ran his hands up and down her back and kissed her back.

Stella pushed his jacket from his shoulders and began to open his shirt before the jacket hit the floor. The shirt wasn't opening up fast enough for Stella so she ripped it open causing a few of the buttons to fly off.

Mac pulled away and looked down at his shirt then up at Stella "sorry but I can't wait" Stella said apologetically and Mac chuckled as he began to kiss her softly and lifted the neck piece of the dress over her head. Only breaking the kiss for a few seconds before he began to kiss her again as he pulled the dress down to her waist then pushed it down to the floor and then lifted his hands to cup her breasts.

Stella moaned softly at his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Mac pushed her back until her legs hit the back of the bed and slowly lowered her to the bed.

Stella bought him down with her and bent one of her legs at the knee and ran her foot over the back of Mac's leg.

Mac groaned as he moved his kisses to her neck as he moved one hand over her body and kept his other hand on her breast and squeezed it softly causing a pleasurable sigh from Stella.

Stella ran her hands down his back then moved them to the front and unbuckled his belt. Mac lifted up slightly so that she could unbutton and unzip his trousers as he moved down and began to suckle on her nipple.

Stella arched her back, pushing her breast into Mac's face, and moaned "Mac" as her hands began to shake from pleasure as she pushed Mac's trousers down. Mac kicked his trousers off then leaned back down, Stella gasped lightly as she felt his erection pushing against her.

She grabbed his head and pulled him back up and kissed him passionately as she moved to the top of the bed. Mac followed her as he kissed her and ran his hands down her body and pushed her pants down. Stella lifted her hips slightly so that he could push her pants down and he threw them over his shoulder and pushed her legs apart with his thighs as he ran his hands over her body.

Stella ran her hands over his chest and back as their tongues duelled for dominance. Her need for him was becoming stronger so she pushed his boxers down and grabbed his cock with her hand and gave him a few hard strokes making Mac groan into her mouth and his cock to harden even more. Stella positioned his cock against her entrance and lifted her hips slightly. Mac got the message and pushed himself into her slowly and they both moaned as he filled her.

Once he was buried deep inside her he pulled away from the kiss and looked down into her eyes "I love you Stella" he said.

"I love you too Mac" Stella replied and Mac pulled himself out and pushed back in slowly, Stella closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as Mac continued to move slowly inside her.

He watched her and smiled at her pleasure filled face, Stella felt his eyes on her and opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. She smiled back and he leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly as he moved his hips a little faster.

Mac moved his kisses back to her neck and grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he began to thrust his hips harder. Stella moaned and bit her lip and wrapped her legs around Mac's waist as she matched his thrusts and squeezed his hands.

Mac went deeper and Stella moaned "oh god Mac"

Mac groaned against her neck and thrust faster and harder. Soon Stella felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm "harder" she moaned into Mac's ear and he complied thrusting his hips harder. He pushed her hands into the mattress and she squeezed his hands tightly as she moaned with each thrust he gave.

Her orgasm soon rippled through her body and as it did Stella arched her back, pushed her head into the pillow, tightened her grip around his waist and hands and screamed "Maaaaaaaac!"

The feeling of Stella's walls clamping around his hard cock and her scream of pleasure caused Mac's own orgasm and he gave a few more hard, deep thrusts before he shot his seed deep inside her and groaned against her neck "Stellaaaaa" he gave another few more hard, deep thrusts then collapsed on top of her.

Stella grinned as she panted and kissed the side of his head "that was…amazing"

Mac grinned and nuzzled her neck "definitely was" he lifted his head and looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her once before pulling out of her and rolled onto his back. Stella turned onto her side and snuggled up to him, Mac kissed the top of her head and drew lazy circles on her arm "thank you Stella"

Stella lifted her head and looked at him "for what?" she asked and he grabbed her left hand and kissed the ring "for saying yes" he replied and Stella smiled "and what makes you think I would have said no?"

"I don't know but I do know one thing" he said and looked at her.

"What's that?" Stella smiled and Mac rolled them over and moved on top of her causing Stella to giggle "that this night is far from over" he said and kissed her. They made love for a second time, a third time and a fourth time until they both fell asleep off exhaustion.

* * *

Morning arrived and Grissom and Sara were woken up by two girls bouncing on the bed "mommy, daddy wake up" Laura shouted and both adults opened their eyes "well good morning" Grissom said and Emily and Laura grinned as they said in unison "morning."

"Morning daddy, morning mommy, morning baby" Laura said as she kissed Grissom's cheek then Sara's cheek then Sara's stomach. Sara stiffened and looked over at Grissom who was staring at her in shock "ba…baby?" he stuttered and Emily looked from Grissom to Sara.

"What's wrong daddy?" Laura asked seeing his shocked expression. Grissom looked at her and smiled "nothing's wrong ladybug, why don't you and your sister go downstairs and begin breakfast while me and mommy talk okay?"

"Okay" Laura said sadly and climbed of off the bed and her and Emily made their way out. Emily turned and smiled a little at her parents before shutting the door and taking Laura to the kitchen. Once the door was shut Grissom turned back to Sara "why didn't you tell?"

"I was going to…yesterday but I didn't know if you'd want it or not…I mean we haven't talked about having any more kids and…" she was cut off by Grissom's lips as he kissed her softly and ran his fingers through her hair. Sara moaned quietly as she kissed him back, before she could deepen the kiss Grissom pulled away and looked at her as he placed his hand on her stomach "I love you Sara and just because we haven't talked about not having another baby doesn't mean I don't want one."

"I know I'm sorry, I guess I was just scared, although I don't know why I did talk to Stella about it" Sara chuckled a little at her silliness.

"You talked to Stella?" Grissom asked and Sara nodded "yeah, I just needed some advice and someone to tell me that I was being stupid to think that you wouldn't want the baby." Sara half smiled and Grissom smiled as he took hold of her hand and entwined her fingers "you're not stupid Sara, you were just scared, I understand" he smiled and kissed her hand causing Sara to smile as she watched him. He then leaned over and kissed her on the lips again "so…" he mumbled.

"So what?" she mumbled back as they continued kissing. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

Sara smiled "you already know"

Grissom chuckled "I know but I want to hear you say it" he said and kissed her harder as he pushed her down into the mattress. Sara moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she smiled and mumbled against his lips "I'm pregnant" she smiled as he moved his hand down to her stomach and rubbed it before pulling away from the kiss and moved down and peppered her stomach with kisses causing Sara to laugh.

Grissom chuckled as he kissed every inch of her stomach then moved his way back up and kissed her on the lips "I love you Mrs Grissom" he smiled down at her.

"I love you too Mr Grissom" Sara replied and they stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before Grissom got up "I think we should go see what those two are up to" he said but before they could move the door flew open and Amber ran in crying "mom and dad have gone, they're not in bed" she said panicked as she ran over to Grissom and wrapped her arms around his waist as she cried into his chest.

Grissom hugged her "I'm sure they're not far away, they've probably just gone for a walk" Grissom reassured, hoping that he was right and that Mac and Stella wouldn't abandon their daughter. Sara pulled out her phone and dialled Stella's number, it rang for about 20 seconds before Stella answered "Hey, it's Sara…you sound sleepy, where are you?" Sara asked and their was a pause while Grissom and Amber looked at her. "Okay…someone's a little scared so you should talk to her" Sara said and held the phone out for Amber, who took it "mom?"

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" Stella asked a little worried as she sat up in bed, Mac looking at her intently. Amber began to cry fresh tears and sniffed before she answered "I thought you'd left me coz you weren't in your room"

"Oh honey we'd never leave you, not now… We'll be right there okay? Then I'll explain everything" Stella said and Amber nodded, even though Stella couldn't see her "okay, I love you mom, see you soon, bye"

"Bye" Stella said and they both put the phone down at the same time.

"They're coming back now" Amber smiled and handed the phone back to Sara "sorry, you probably think I'm a paranoid baby now" Amber wiped her eyes as she chuckled a little and Sara chuckled as she hugged her "no I don't, I know what you're going through" they both smiled and Grissom smiled as he watched them "shall we go see what Emily and Laura are doing?" he asked both girls and they nodded and Amber ran out.

Sara and Grissom laughed then made their way downstairs.

Half an hour later Stella and Mac walked into the house "hello, we're back" Stella shouted and Amber came running through the house and crashed into Mac wrapping her arms around his waist.

Mac wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "sorry Amber, we didn't mean to scare you. But you have to know that we'd never ever leave you…we should have told you…I should have told you what was happening" Mac explained.

Amber looked up at him "what do you mean what was happening?" Amber asked a little confused and Mac smiled over at Stella who stood closer and showed Amber her left hand. Amber looked down and saw the ring and her eyes widened and she looked up at Stella then Mac then back at the ring "your…" she couldn't continue as she was speechless so Stella finished for her "yes me and your dad are getting married."

Amber screamed in excitement and threw one arm around Mac's neck and the other one round Stella's neck and hugged them both. Stella and Mac chuckled as they hugged her back.

* * *

**So that's his chapter done**

**What did you think of the SMUT between Mac and Stella...I didn't quiet rate it to be honest but I didn't want to change it as I would have probably made it worse if I tried to re-write it lol **

**Anyway let me know what you think of the chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**CSI-Loz xxx  
**


	7. Going Home

**Hey all, really sorry for the late update. My laptop decided to spaz out and took ages to get sorted, stupid shop techs : But the next chapter is here finally :D I've already wrote chapter 8 and I'm nearly finished chapter 9 so I should be able to update the next chapter fairly quicker :)**

**

* * *

**

The next day everyone was up and ready early so that Mac, Stella and Amber could catch their flight back to New York and Sara, Grissom, Emily and Laura could see them off.

It was a hectic morning as Emily helped Amber to pack her stuff and Stella and Mac packed theirs while Grissom and Sara made everyone breakfast while watching Laura play with her toys.

Once breakfast was cooked, Sara shouted everyone to the table and they stopped doing what they were doing and went to have breakfast.

With breakfast over Emily and Amber finished packing Amber's stuff and put the stuff in the hired car that Mac got when they first arrived, then went back inside.

The adults had a cup of coffee, tea for Sara, and sat down chatting while the kids had a game of hide and seek. Soon it was time for Amber, Stella and Mac to leave and they all piled into two cars, Amber, Emily, Mac and Stella in the hired car while Grissom, Sara and Laura went in Sara's car.

At the airport Mac gave the car back and the three of them carried their luggage into the airport with Emily walking along side Amber and Laura on Ambers other side while Sara and Grissom walked with Mac and Stella a few feet behind.

Once their bags were checked in they went to the café and had a bit to eat while they waited for their flight to be called. Once they were finished eating they moved over to the window and sat down watching planes land and take off.

After a few minutes Amber spoke "dad can I go look around with Emily?" she asked and Mac looked at Stella then back to Amber "course you can, if it's okay with Sara and Gil" he then looked at Sara and Gil and they both nodded.

"Take Laura with you as well please, and keep an eye on her Emily she likes to do her own thing" Sara said.

Emily nodded "okay mom I will, come on Laura let's go with Amber" she said and took Laura's hand and the three of them walked away.

The adults watched them walk away then turned back to look out the window, a few minutes silence past before Stella spoke "has Emily said anything to you about us leaving?" she asked and Sara and Grissom looked at her

"No she hasn't, she seems okay but I think she's just good at hiding her feels…like us" Grissom smiled a little. "What about Amber? Has she said anything?" Grissom asked.

"Just that she's going to miss Emily coz she's spent most of her life with her then to have her not there is going to be a really big adjustment" Mac answered and Sara smiled sadly.

There was another few minutes silence then Sara spoke up "you know you're welcome to come stay with us anytime you like?" Sara suggested.

Mac and Stella smiled "that would be great and you can come visit us in New York. We haven't got room for you to stay at the moment but hopefully we're going to get a bigger house" Stella smiled.

Sara smiled back "that would be great, I've always wanted to see the statue of liberty… Bigger house? Planning on having more kids?" Sara asked.

Stella smiled at Mac before looking back at Sara "actually we've decided to start trying" Stella grinned as Mac wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Sara's eyes widened and she grinned "oh wow, congratulations, I hope you get your wish soon"

"Thanks, me too…what about you? Are you planning on having any more after this one?" Stella asked and Sara shook her head "oh no we're not"

"Why not? We could have two of each, I think that would be good" Grissom grinned and Sara looked at him in surprise "two of each…what makes you think that we won't have three girls and a boy or four girls if we had a fourth child"

"I dunno but I'd like two of each… that's if you'd like a fourth child" Grissom grinned and Sara smiled her famous Sidle smile.

"Well I guess two of each would be good. Let me give birth to this one before we start planning on having another one" Sara chuckled and everyone joined in.

"Two of each does sound good" Mac agreed and Stella looked at him

"What!" she shouted in shock and Grissom and Sara laughed

"I guess Mac's planning on four kids" Grissom said as he laughed.

"Well not four, two or three" Mac said and chuckled "although the other day we we're joking about having five more but Stella's a bit of a wimp and wouldn't be able to go through the pain that many times" Mac smirked and Stella hit him on the arm "ouch, what was that for" he smiled.

"You know exactly what that was for. I'm not a wimp, childbirth is painful…Sara back me up?" she said and Sara smiled "she's right, it's very painful."

"They're right Mac, you should have seen Sara when she was giving birth to Laura….wouldn't stop screaming. I felt so helpless that I couldn't stop her pain and guilty that I was the one who caused it" Grissom admitted sadly.

"Aww honey it wasn't just your fault and the pain was worth it to finally get to meet our daughter" Sara smiled and Grissom smiled back at her and leaned down to give her a soft kiss

"I love you Mrs Grissom and baby bug" he said as he stroked her stomach

"We love you too" Sara said as she kissed him back. Stella cleared her throat and Grissom and Sara pulled away from each other and Sara blushed "sorry"

"No no, don't be sorry I was just stopping you before you decided to rip each other's clothes off" Stella smirked and they all laughed.

"Oh don't worry that can wait till tonight" Grissom winked at Sara and she grinned at him.

"Okay too much info" Mac said as he cringed and they all laughed again. They watched as a plane took off and listened to the talking and shuffling around them as silence filled their space again.

A few moments later Amber, Emily and Laura came back and sat down. Amber sat next to Mac, Emily sat next to Sara and Laura sat next to Grissom. Mac wrapped his arm around Amber's shoulders "hey sweety, did you have a good time?" Mac asked.

Amber nodded "yeah it was okay, we watched a few planes take off and had a look round the shops, nothing interesting" Amber smiled up at Mac and he smiled back at her.

The flight to New York was announced a few seconds later and they all stood up. They all said their goodbyes with hugs and handshakes and Emily and Amber promised each other that they would write, text, phone and MSN each other.

The Taylor's made their way to the gate and waved at the Grissom's, who waved back and watched as they made their way to the plane.

The Grissom's sat back down and watched as the New York flight took off. Sara and Grissom stood up then looked down at Emily, she had her head down, Sara and Grissom looked at each other and Grissom took Laura's hand "come on ladybug, let's go to the car" Grissom said and Laura followed him.

Sara sat back down next to Emily and wrapped her arm around her shoulder "it's not forever you know? They'll come visit and we can go visit them as well as talking on MSN and phoning and texting" Sara said gently and Emily looked up at her, her eyes full of unshed tears "I know...I'm gunna miss her mom" a tear fell down her cheek and Sara's heart broke to see her daughter upset.

Sara pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair "I know honey" they sat there hugging each other for another few minutes before Emily pulled away slightly "can we go home now?" she asked and Sara smiled a little "of course" they both stood up and Sara wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder and they walked back to the car where Grissom and Laura were waiting.

Once they got in the car Grissom looked at Sara then turned his head to Emily who was staring blankly out of the window "you okay butterfly?" Grissom asked which shocked both Sara and Emily.

Emily looked at him and nodded "yeah...bit better now" Emily grinned at Grissom liking her new nickname. Grissom smiled back then turned back around and started the engine and drove home.

The plane touched down in New York a few hours later and the Taylor's grabbed their suitcases and grabbed a taxi back to their house.

Stella and Mac knew that their daughter was extremely upset and tried to make her mood a little better by asking her if she'd like to do anything special, anything she wanted and Mac and Stella would make sure that she had it. Amber said shopping and so they arranged to go shopping the next day with her.

* * *

**So that's chapter 7, a little sad I know. I tried to put my personal experience into this as I had to move away from all my friends back in 2003. It wasn't as far as Amber moving away from Emily but I still felt really sad as my best friend at the time was the only true friend that I'd ever had :( Unfortuantely we didn't stay in touch for long as we both moved on. **

**Please review...I'll love you for it and it'll make my day :D**

**I'll post the next chapter in a few days time :) x**


End file.
